Gefangen in der Dunkelheit
by Nuepi
Summary: Eine Sidestory zu "Ein neuer Weg". Phera war eine Sklavin in Rhûn. Was sie dort erlebte, wie sie zu ihrem Sohn kam und wie sie schließlich zurück fand möchte ich hier erzählen. Sehr AU, eine Uruk-hai Story mit eigenen Charakteren. Vielleicht gefällt
1. Gefangen

**_Gefangen_**

****

By Nuepi

**_--- Dies ist eine Sidestory zu „Ein neuer Weg". Sie handelt von Pheras Erlebnissen als Sklavin in Rhûn und auch Daros Herkunft. Ich hatte die Idee schon länger im Kopf und dachte ich versuche mal, es nieder zu schreiben. Die Geschichte ist ziemlich AU und die Chars sind meine. Nur die Welt habe ich mir bei Meister Tolkien geliehen, der so nett war, sie so detailliert zu erfinden g---_**

Noch einmal prüfte er den Wind, er stand mit ihm, also würden sie ihn nicht wittern können. Zufrieden überprüfte Asham seine Ausrüstung, den Bogen, den Köcher mit den präparierten Pfeilen und nicht zuletzt die festen Riemen, Ketten, mit Leder umwickelt. Seine Jagdbeute ahnte nichts von der drohenden Gefahr.

_‚Sie sind wie Tiere, große dumme Tiere, wenn sie nicht gewarnt werden…'_ ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er wusste, dass es nicht ganz so war, denn er war schon lange ein Jäger und wusste um die Gefährlichkeit seiner Beute. Wenn er nicht beim ersten Schuss traf, dann würde er um sein Leben rennen müssen. Aber auch das wäre nicht das erste Mal und da er hier war, hatte er die anderen Male ja wohl überlebt.

Er hatte sie gejagt, wie es ihm sein Vater gezeigt hatte. Er benutzte dasselbe Lähmungsgift, wie es seit Generationen verwandt wurde. Anschleichen, immer gegen den Wind, denn sie hatten einen sehr guten Geruchssinn. Die Gruppe durfte nicht zu groß sein, nicht mehr als drei. Dann ein Ziel aussuchen und schießen. Die äußerste Entfernung, die der Bogen zuließ gestattete ihm drei bis vier Schuss und dann noch eine angemessene Zeit zur Flucht, sollte es nötig sein.

Jetzt hatte Asham sein Ziel ausgewählt. Sie stand etwas abseits von den anderen, prüfte Beeren auf ihre Reife. Sie war recht klein, doch sie wirkte nicht schwächlich. Vielleicht war sie einfach noch sehr jung. Die anderen beiden waren etwas größer, aber alle entsprachen dem, was er suchte. Langsam zog er den ersten Pfeil aus dem Köcher, entfernte behutsam die schützende Kappe von der Spitze, legte ihn an die Sehne und visierte sein Ziel an. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich kaum, als das Geschoss auf sein Ziel zuraste. Er hatte es schon zu oft gemacht, als das er noch Erregung dabei spürte.

--------

Der Schmerz traf sie im Nacken und sie hob die Hand, um das vermeintliche Insekt totzuschlagen. Dabei wunderte sie sich darüber, welche Art von Parasit es schaffte durch ihre dicke lederartige Haut zu dringen. Doch sie hatte nicht viel Zeit zu Überlegen, denn ihr wurde schwindelig. Der Boden begann unter ihr zu schwanken und den harten Aufprall bekam sie nicht mehr mit, da sie bereits das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

„Phera? Was hast du denn?" Rasha hielt inne und legte das Messer beiseite, mit dem sie bis eben Wurzelknollen ausgegraben hatte. Phera war zu dem Beerenstrauch gegangen, um die reifen Früchte zu pflücken. Doch nun war etwas passiert, denn Phera kippte seitlich weg und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Kein Laut war zuvor über ihre Lippen gekommen, dennoch war Rasha alarmiert, denn sie hatte genug über die dunklen Jäger aus Rhûn gehört. Sie huschte zu Phera herüber, vermied es sich aufzurichten und rief Dogra leise eine Warnung zu.

Die dritte von ihnen hatte kleine Äste in einen Korb gesammelt und blickte nun vom Boden auf zu Rasha. „Was ist denn Rasha…was ist mit Phera los?" rief sie leise. Doch sie bekam keine Antwort mehr, denn als Rasha Phera fast erreicht hatte ging sie genauso überraschend zu Boden, wie ihre Freundin zuvor.

Dogra presste sich gegen den Baum, prüfte witternd die Umgebung, doch der Wind gab ihr keine Antwort. Vorsichtig bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch das Unterholz zu den anderen beiden Mädchen herüber. Sie konnte Phera erreichen, als sie im Schutz des dichten Beerenbusches anlangte. Sie atmete ruhig, als würde sie schlafen und bei Rasha war es nicht anders, soweit sie erkennen konnte. Sie kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, versuchte etwas Ungewöhnliches auszumachen, aber auch hier hatte sie keinen Erfolg. Es schien alles völlig ruhig zu sein und trotzdem wusste sie, dass dort draußen ein Jäger lauerte. Er würde nicht heraus kommen, solange sie noch bei Bewusstsein war. Doch um zurück zum Lager zu kommen musste sie die Lichtung überqueren. Sie spannte alle Muskeln an und machte sich bereit. Mit einem mächtigen Satz sprang sie aus der Deckung, um ohne zu zögern über die offene Lichtung zu sprinten. Sie war eine gute Läuferin und in großen Sprüngen flog sie dahin. Schon wog sie sich in Sicherheit, als sie das schützende Dickicht der anderen Seite zum Greifen nahe vor sich sah, da spürte sie einen winzigen Stich im linken Unterschenkel und ihr schwanden die Sinne. In einem plumpen Fall endete der letzte Sprung, der sie in den Schutz des Unterholzes gebracht hätte. Nun lag sie bäuchlings auf der Erde und bekam nicht mehr mit, wie sich eine Gestalt mit langsamen geschmeidigen Schritten den Hügel hinab kam, den Bogen lässig über der Schulter.

Asham grinste zufrieden. Die dritte wäre ihm fast entwischt. Zwei Pfeile hatte sie ihn gekostet, aber am Ende war er doch erfolgreich gewesen. Drei waren ein guter Fang und er würde einen guten Preis erzielen. Er kniete neben der ersten, der Beerenpflückerin, wie er sie nannte. Er setzte die Tasche ab, die er auf dem Rücken trug und öffnete sie. Darin waren die Fesseln und er beeilte sich, seine Beute sicher zu verschnüren. Das wiederholte er bei den anderen beiden und dann begann er sie zu begutachten. Er öffnete ihre Münder und besah sich die kräftigen Gebisse, mit den scharfen Fängen. Alle drei waren kräftig und schienen sehr gesund. Er schleifte sie alle drei in die Mitte der Lichtung und stieß dann einen melodischen Pfiff aus. Nach einiger Zeit erschienen zwei weitere Männer, die über den Hügel hinab zu ihm kamen. Sie betrachteten die drei jungen Frauen mit prüfenden Blicken und nickte Asham dann anerkennend zu.

„Alle drei, nicht übel. Aber bei der dritten war es knapp, ich sah uns schon die Beine in die Hand nehmen." meinte einer von ihnen. Doch Asham winkte ab. „Mach kein Problem, wo keins ist Lesham, ich hab sie doch bekommen. Nun bringen wir sie zum Wagen und dann ab nach Hause. Die bringen eine hübsche Stange Geld, wenn sie gezähmt sind."

Die drei Männer lachten gehässig, denn gerade die Zähmung der neuen Sklaven war ein besonderer Nervenkitzel.

Die Sklavenjäger aus Rhûn hatten über Jahrzehnte hinweg ihre Methoden verfeinert, wie sie die großen Orks aus Mordor gefügig machten. Schmerz, Entbehrung, Demütigung…irgendwann brach jeder. Und die, welche es nicht taten, starben eben. Diese Verluste waren einkalkuliert und wurden bei den Fangquoten gleich eingeplant.

Der dritte Mann nickte zu den drei Uruk-hai Frauen. „Wir sollten sie schnell zum Wagen schaffen, ehe das Gift nachlässt. Ich hab's lieber, wenn sie im Käfig sind beim Aufwachen."

Asham und Lesham stimmten ihm zu und ein jeder schleifte eine der drei Gefangenen hinter sich her. Auf dem Hügelkamm stand, gut verborgen ein Wagen auf den ein stabiler Käfig montiert war. Die neuen Sklavinnen wurden darin verstaut und der Käfig fest verschlossen. Lesham und Ulkhim, der dritte Jäger blieben hinten auf dem Wagen, während Asham die Zügel aufnahm und die beiden Pferde zu einem schnellen Trab antrieb. Er wollte die Landesgrenze zu Mordor hinter sich bringen, ehe die Nacht hereinbrach.

--------

Ihr Kopf schmerzte. Das war das Erste, was sie fühlte. Dann spürte sie die Erschütterungen. Sie bewegte sich, aber nicht von selber. Mit einiger Anstrengung öffnete sie die Augen und knurrte leise, als die tiefstehende Sonne ihr direkt ins Gesicht schien. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich soweit konzentrieren konnte, dass es ihr möglich war zu erkennen, was eigentlich los war. Zuerst einmal war sie gefesselt, an Händen und Füßen und dann noch die Hände mit den Füßen verbunden. Es waren Ketten, die mit Leder umwickelt waren. Stabile Bolzen hielten die Ketten zusammen. Das Rumpeln kam von dem Wagen, auf dem sie sich offenbar befand, und nicht nur das, sie war zudem in einem Käfig, mit dicken Eisenstäben eingesperrt. Wieder knurrte sie unterdrückt. ‚Sklavenhändler…' ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Wie oft war sie vor ihnen gewarnt worden und nun war sie eine so leichte Beute gewesen. Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte ihr, dass Rasha und Dogra ihr Schicksal teilten. Also war keine von ihnen entkommen, um den anderen zu sagen, was geschehen war. Sie würden sie also frühestens in drei Tagen vermissen…und dann konnten sie sonst wo sein.

Rasha kam langsam zu sich, ihr Blick klärte sich ähnlich langsam, wie Pheras zuvor. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Phera konnte die Frage in denen ihrer Freundin lesen.

„Wir sind in den Händen der Rhûnarer, Rasha…sie haben uns erwischt…wie wilde Tiere gefangen…" sagte sie leise.

**_--- Tja, mehr hab ich noch nicht, aber eine grobe Idee zur Story existiert. Wenn ihr meint es sei es wert weiter geschrieben zu werden, dann lasst es mich wissen. ---_**


	2. Eine Frage der Zeit

**_2. Eine Frage der Zeit_**

Zu weit weg. Er stand zu weit von ihr weg. Ihre Krallen fuhren wirkungslos durch die Luft, nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem hämisch grinsenden Gesicht entfernt. Enttäuscht knurrte sie ihren Frust heraus, was ihn zum Lachen brachte. Sie zerrte an den unbarmherzigen Ketten, um nur wieder festzustellen, dass sie einfach nicht nachgaben. Trotz des Leders mit dem sie umwickelt waren schnitten sie in ihre Handgelenke ein und sie hörte auf sich dagegen zu stemmen. Heftig atmend hielt sie inne und fixierte ihren Peiniger mit funkelnden Augen.

Lekhamzaam grinste gehässig. Wieder ein kleiner Sieg in der endlosen Kette der Unterwerfung. Seit einer Stunde zeigte er dieser widerspenstigen Bestie, wer ihr Herr war. Aber sie war eine harte Nuss. Seine Schläge mit der Nagelpeitsche schienen sie nur noch mehr anzustacheln. Die kleinen Risse bluteten nicht stark, aber der salzige Schweiß ließ sie höllisch brennen. Das schwarze Blut trocknete an den Rändern der Peitschenspuren zu einer Kruste, um beim nächsten Schlag wieder abzuplatzen. Ihr dunkler Körper war schweißbedeckt und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in rascher Folge. Doch ihre Augen blitzen und schrieen ihm ihren Hass entgegen. Jedes Knurren und Fauchen war ein Versprechen, eine tödliche Drohung seine Deckung nicht zu vernachlässigen, und sich der Haltbarkeit seiner Fesseln absolut sicher zu sein.

Sein Blick wanderte über ihren Leib, der nur von einem schmutzigen Lendentuch bedeckt war. Das Spiel ihrer Muskeln unter der dicken Haut gefiel ihm. Mehr noch, es erregte ihn, wie es jede ungezähmte Sklavin tat. Tief atmete er ihren animalischen Duft ein, schloss kurz die Augen um sich einer perversen Fantasie hinzugeben. Doch diese Frauen waren nicht für ihn. Er würde sie abrichten und weiterverkaufen. Aber in seinen Träumen gehörten sie ihm und dort tat er all das, was ihm hier verwehrt war. Lekhamzaam war für seine Grausamkeit bekannt, er galt als einer der besten Sklavenhändler in der Gegend. Seine Kunden kamen aus ganz Rhûn, um bei ihm frische Ware einzukaufen.

Er ging zur Wand herüber und löste dort die Kette, welche durch mehrere Ringe zu ihren Fesseln lief. Es wurde Zeit härtere Bandagen anzulegen. Er zog die Kette an und sie wurde an den Handgelenken nach oben gezogen, bin sie auf Zehenspitzen stand. Sie keuchte leise, als ihr Gewicht nun fast nur an ihren Händen hing, ihre Zehenkrallen gruben sich in den Staub des Bodens um besseren Halt zu suchen. Jetzt konnte er gefahrlos nah an sie heran treten, seine Hände wanderten über ihre Flanken, die Rippen hinauf und schließlich umfasste er ihre festen Brüste, kniff hart in die dunklen Knospen, was sie wieder knurren ließ. Er hielt genug Abstand zu ihrem Kopf, denn er wollte nicht, wie andere Sklavenhändler vor ihm die Nase verlieren. Die Uruks hatten eine Vorliebe sich in Unvorsichtige zu verbeißen, ihr Gesicht so zuzurichten, dass nicht mal ihre Mutter sie mehr erkennen konnte.

„Na, meine Schöne. Ganz ruhig, ich tu dir doch gar nix im Moment, hah? Das dürfte dir doch gefallen, hm?" Noch einmal kniff er, fester als zuvor, ein kehliges Lachen ausstoßend. Sie war schnell und in einem Reflex zuckte sein Kopf zurück. Doch ihre Fänge schlugen weit außer Reichweite seines Gesichtes zusammen. Das reizte ihn noch mehr zum Lachen, er quetschte ihre Brüste noch einmal fest zusammen, ehe er von ihr abließ. Er wusste, er durfte es nicht zu weit treiben, sonst würde seine Erregung ihn unvorsichtig werden lassen. Sie war ihm ausgeliefert und das würde sich auch nicht ändern. Ihre Beinmuskeln zuckten, doch sie konnte ihn nicht treten, denn die Fußeisen waren hinter ihrem Rücken mit denen an ihren Handgelenken verbunden. Zufrieden nickend ging er nun zu den Öfen hinüber, um Holz nachzulegen, viel Holz. In Kürze würde dieser Raum heiß wie die Hölle sein und das würde eine lange Zeit so bleiben. In dieser Zeit zog er sich dann zurück, an einen kühlen gemütlichen Ort, während die Gefangenen in der unerträglichen Hitze langsam austrockneten. Später, viel später würde er ihnen dann ein paar Tropfen Wasser anbieten, aber nur, wenn sie die richtigen Worte sprachen. Und was ihn die Erfahrung gelehrt hatte war, dass sie alle irgendwann diese Worte sagten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

--------

Hitze…es war so heiß. Der Schweiß lief ihr in Strömen über den Körper, reizte die frischen Wunden, welche die Peitsche hinterlassen hatte. Ihr Haar hing ihr in feuchten Strähnen vor dem Gesicht. Ihr Kinn war auf ihre Brust gesunken und sie atmete flach. Als sie eine leise Stimme ihren Namen rufen hörte hob sie den Kopf langsam und blickte zu Rasha hinüber, die nicht weit von ihr genauso angekettet war. Ein Stück weiter hing Dogra in ihren Ketten und rührte sich nicht. Nur das unmerkliche Heben und Senken verriet, dass sie noch lebte.

„Phera, was meinst du, wie lange er uns hier schmoren lässt?" fragte Rasha leise. Ihr Zustand unterschied sich nicht von dem der anderen beiden Frauen. Phera wollte ihr antworten, aber ihre Kehle war ausgedörrt, sie brauchte einen Moment, um etwas Speichel zu sammeln, damit sie sprechen konnte. Doch ihre Stimme klang brüchig. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber lange werden wir das ohne Wasser nicht aushalten. Doch ich sterbe lieber, als dass ich ihn darum bitte." Die letzten Worte kamen schon lauter, gefolgt von einem leisen Knurren, welches in ihrem Hals schmerzte. Noch immer konnte sie seine schmierigen Hände auf ihrem Körper spüren und sie hatte sich geschworen, wenn er nur einen winzigen Moment nachlässig war, dann würde sie ihn töten.

Rasha keuchte leise, nickte aber entschlossen. „Ja, ich denke, da sind wir uns einig. Keine von uns wird zur Sklavin der Rhûnarer. Sie haben sich die Falschen ausgesucht. Sie werden es nicht schaffen unseren Stolz zu brechen, niemals."

Doch der Blick, den sie zu Dogra warf, sprach von ihren Zweifeln, dass es der dritten Frau genauso leicht fallen würde, sich zu widersetzen.

Sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen, nur unterbrochen von mühsamen Atemzügen, als es noch heißer zu werden schien.

Nach Stunden, die wie Tage schienen wusste Phera, dass es ihr sehr schwer fallen würde nicht um Wasser zu bitten, allein der Gedanke an einen Schluck frischen Wassers ließ sie gepeinigt aufstöhnen.

Sie hob mit einiger Anstrengung den Kopf und versuchte Rasha zu rufen. Sie brauchte allerdings ein paar Anläufe, ehe es ihr gelang. Krächzend teilte sie ihrer Freundin ihre Gedanken mit. „Rasha, ich habe nachgedacht. Wir werden nicht viel tun können, um unsere Lage zu verbessern, wenn wir in diesen Ketten liegen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns zum Schein in unser Schicksal ergeben. Wenn dieser Mensch uns dann losmacht, schlagen wir zu und fliehen."

Rasha schwieg lange und fast schon glaubte Phera, dass ihre Freundin sie nicht gehört hatte, doch dann schaute sie hoch und nickte langsam. „Das könnte funktionieren Phera, Auf jeden Fall besser, als hier weiter rumzuhängen. Lass uns diese Made in der Luft zerreißen."

Dogra rührte sich immer noch nicht, doch für einen Moment schien sich ihre Atmung zu beschleunigen. Nun hieß es warten, der Mensch musste ja irgendwann zurückkehren und dann würden sie zuschlagen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

--------

Lekhamzaam erhob sich langsam und stellte den Becher mit kaltem Wasser beiseite. Es wurde Zeit wieder nach den Sklavinnen zu sehen. Das Holz in den Öfen war nun herunter gebrannt, aber die Hitze hatte ihren Dienst getan. Auch wenn es in dem Raum inzwischen wieder erträglicher war, so würde doch jede Faser ihres Körpers nach Wasser lechzen.

Er öffnete die Tür und füllte seine Lungen ein letztes Mal mit reiner frischer Luft, ehe er eintrat. Die drei Frauen hingen schlaff in ihren Ketten, doch beim Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür hoben zumindest zwei den Kopf. Jene, die ihm so gut gefiel und die in der Mitte.

Langsam trat er auf die Erste von ihnen zu, stellte den Eimer, welchen er mitgebracht hatte vor sich hin. Darin war Wasser, es war abgestanden und nicht besonders sauber, aber es war Wasser. Befriedigt nahm er zur Kenntnis, wie sich ihre Nüstern weiteten, als sie das Wasser witterte. Sie stöhnte leise und er trat näher an sie heran, ein sadistisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Na, meine Kleine, hast du vielleicht Durst? Magst du nicht etwas Wasser haben? Ich habe hier einen ganzen Eimer voll und du kannst alles haben. Alles was ich dafür haben will sind ein paar lausige Worte…Bitte gebt mir Wasser, Herr. Ist doch ganz leicht, nicht wahr? Aber die Entscheidung liegt bei dir…"

Phera brauchte sich nicht mal große Mühe geben völlig erledigt zu scheinen, sie hing matt in den Ketten und schnaufte leise. Aber zu leicht wollte sie ihm den Triumph auch nicht schenken, auch wenn es ein Falscher war.

Sie knurrte ihren Peiniger an und spuckte ihm den mühsam gesammelten Speichel der letzen Stunde ins Gesicht. Lekhamzaam wischte ihn mit stoischer Ruhe weg und grinste verschlagen. „Ach, wie ich sehe, hast du ja selber noch genug davon. Dann werde ich mal deine Freundinnen fragen, vielleicht brauchen sie das Wasser ja dringender."

Er drehte sich um doch ihr gegrolltes „Warte." hielt ihn zurück. Sie machte eine lange Pause, ehe sie möglichst unterwürfig die Worte hervorpresste, die er hören wollte.

„Bitte…gebt mir…Wasser…Herr."

Der Sklavenhändler rieb sich selbstgefällig die Hände. „Hm, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so leicht werden würde, dich gefügig zu machen. Eigentlich schade, denn mir waren gerade noch ein paar nette Dinge eingefallen, die ich mit dir anstellen könnte. Aber gut, je eher ich euch loswerde, umso eher füllt sich mein Beutel. Du sollst dein Wasser haben, Sklavin…und weil du mich so nett darum gebeten hast, bekommst du sogar noch etwas Besonderes dazu."

Bei den letzten Worten hatte er seinen Hosenschlitz geöffnet und seinen Penis rausgeholt. Nun pinkelte er in den Wassereimer, während er ihr ins Gesicht grinste. Dann schob er den Eimer näher an sie heran und ging zu der Kettenhalterung hinüber. Er löste die Ketten langsam, so dann Phera wieder auf den Füßen zu stehen kam. Dann noch etwas mehr, so dass sie auf Hände und Knie niedergehen konnte.

Voller Abscheu betrachtete sie den Eimer vor sich. Er hatte das eh schon schmutzige Wasser mit seinem Urin verunreinigt. Aber noch immer war es die einzige Flüssigkeit die sie haben konnte und ihr Körper verlangte danach. Sie hielt den Atem an, schluckte ihren Ekel herunter und beugte sich über den Eimer um das Wasser in langen gierigen Zügen zu trinken, darauf bedacht soviel wie möglich davon zu bekommen, ehe sie wieder einatmen musste.

Lekhamzaam beobachtete sie zufrieden, rieb sich den kahlen Schädel. „Alles nur eine Frage der Zeit." sagte er leise zu sich.

**_--- So, auch wenn es sich mit dem Feedback noch in Grenzen hält habe ich schon mal weiter gemacht. Ich hatte Zeit und die wollte genutzt werden. g Aber noch mehr Spaß hätte ich beim Schreiben, wenn ich wüsste, dass es nicht nur mir gefällt.---_**


	3. Fluchtversuch

**_3. Fluchtversuch_**

****

Als sie keine Anstalten mehr machte weiter zu trinken, zog er sie an der Kette wieder hoch. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen ging er weiter zu Rasha. „Deine Freundin hat dir was zu trinken über gelassen, ist doch verdammt nett von ihr, nicht wahr? Möchtest du nicht auch etwas Wasser? Die Orkfrau fauchte ihn an, mehr konnte sie nicht tun, da er nicht in ihrer Reichweite war. Rashas Zunge klebte an ihrem Gaumen und der Geruch des Wassers machte sie fast wahnsinnig, auch wenn es schmutzig war. Sie dachte an Pheras Vorschlag sich zum Schein zu ergeben. Zumindest würde es Dogra helfen. Ihr Zustand war nicht besonders gut, soweit Rasha das beurteilen konnte. Sie zwang sich Ekel und Abscheu herunter zu schlucken und würgte die Worte hervor: „Ja bitte…Herr."

Lekhamzaam grinste noch breiter und stellte den Eimer vor sie hin, ging dann zu ihrer Kettenhalterung und ließ auch sie gerade soweit runter, dass sie auf Hände und Knie kam. Während sie mit angehaltenem Atem ihren Durst stillte, trat er an Dogra heran, hob prüfend ihren Kopf an und betrachtete sie mürrisch. „Hm, macht schon schlapp, die Orkschlampe, die wird mir nicht viel einbringen…aber vielleicht ist sie zur Zucht zu gebrauchen."

Er griff ihr an die Brüste, drückte sie kurz, dann glitten seine Hände weiter über ihren Bauch und ihre Hüften. Er nickte zufrieden, als er ihr kräftiges Becken bemerkte. Dann glitt ein schmieriges Lächeln über sein Gesicht und er schob seine Hand in ihr Lendentuch und schob einen dreckigen Finger in sie hinein. Sie knurrte leise, doch er war sicher, dass sie im Moment keine Kraft mehr hatte sich zu widersetzen. Von ihrer Wehrlosigkeit angestachelt schob er einen zweiten Finger nach und das wurde ihm zum Verhängnis. Dogra erwachte schlagartig aus ihrer Starre, ihr Kopf zuckte vor und ihre Fänge gruben sich tief in das immer noch grinsende Gesicht ihres Peinigers.

Lekhamzaam schrie auf, seine Hände zuckten hoch zu seinem Gesicht und ein Schutzinstinkt veranlasste ihn, den Kopf nicht einfach zurück zu ziehen, denn dann hätte er eine Menge Haut und Fleisch verloren. Phera und Rasha starrten gebannt auf Dogra und den Sklavenhändler. Sie hätten es beide nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ihre Freundin noch über soviel Kraft verfügte. Dogra warf sich in die Ketten und biss noch stärker zu. Der Mensch heulte inzwischen wie ein verendendes Tier, während ihm das Blut in Strömen über sein zerfleischtes Gesicht lief.

Rasha richtete sich auf, hatte ja nun mehr Spielraum, durch die gelockerten Ketten. Es war ihr sogar möglich einen kleinen Schritt in Lekhamzaams Richtung zu machen, doch sie erreichte ihn nicht, den begehrten Schlüssel für die Fesseln. Frustriert warf sie sich in die Ketten. Zu ihrem großen Erstaunen gaben diese nach und sie fiel vornüber. Der Sklavenhändler hatte anscheinend nicht die sonstige Sorgfalt walten lassen, als er sie heruntergelassen hatte. Sie stolperte wieder auf die Beine, die ihr nach dem langen Hängen den Dienst verweigern wollten. Halb taumelnd, halb kriechend näherte sie sich dem schreienden Mann und riss ihm den Schlüsselbund vom Gürtel. Mit einem triumphierenden Knurren schob sie den Schlüssel ins Schloss ihrer Handeisen und öffnete sie. Dann kamen die Fußeisen dran. Lekhamzaam hatte es geschafft Dogra seine Fäuste in den Magen zu rammen und ihr so den Atem zu rauben. Sie musste nach Luft schnappen und öffnete ihren Mund. Der Mann fiel nach hinten und landete auf dem Hosenboden. „Du verdammtes Miststück, ich werde dich aufschlitzen." Fluchte er kaum verständlich durch das Blut, welches ihm in den Mund lief. Rückwärts kroch er zur Tür, weitere Drohungen ausstoßend. Doch die drei Frauen hörten ihm kaum zu. Rasha löste so schnell sie konnte die Fesseln der anderen beiden. Auch sie konnten sich schwer auf den Beinen halten und Dogra musste erst mal ihren Durst an dem brackigen Wasser stillen, mit dem sie sich auch gleich das Blut aus dem Gesicht wusch.

Der Mann war inzwischen an der Tür angekommen und hatte sie aufgestoßen. Als er draußen war, warf er die schwere Tür zu und schob den stabilen Riegel vor. „Ihr mögt frei sein, aber raus kommt ihr nicht. Ihr gehört mir und das bleibt auch so." zeterte er während er sich auf den Weg in seine Gemächer machte, um sich von seinem Leibarzt helfen zu lassen. Jetzt war es doch geschehen und warum? Weil er seine Triebe nicht zügeln konnte, weil er sich nicht in der Gewalt hatte. Nun hatte er seine Rechnung bekommen, dass wovor er immer gewarnt worden war. Nie zu nah heran gehen, das war ein Gesetz der Abrichter. Diesen Fehler würde er nie wieder machen, aber der Schaden war angerichtet.

--------

Mit einem frustrierten Knurren warf sich Phera gegen die Tür, doch sie kam zu spät. Ihre Füße hatten sie zuerst nicht tragen wollen, so konnte der Mensch entkommen. Rasha ließ ihren Blick durch den kahlen Raum gleiten, doch einen anderen Ausgang gab es auf den ersten Blick nicht. An den Felswänden waren die Ketten und Halterungen befestigt. An einem Ständer hingen und lagen verschiedene Peitschen und Folterinstrumente, die sie in den letzten Tagen zu spüren bekommen hatten. Aber mehr gab es hier nicht. Sie runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete das Gitter, welches ziemlich in der Raummitte in den Boden eingelassen war. Es diente augenscheinlich als Abfluss zum Beispiel für ihre Exkremente. Der Abrichter hatte ihnen natürlich nicht gestattet ihre Notdurft angemessen zu verrichten, sie mussten sich vor seinen Augen erleichtern und hinterher spritzte er sie mit eisigem Wasser ab. Dieses Gitter war zumindest groß genug, damit sie hindurchpassten. Allerdings war ihr nicht sehr wohl bei dem Gedanken, was sie unter dem Gitter erwartete.

Phera kehrte zu den anderen zurück. „Die Tür ist dicht, da kommen wir nicht raus." Rasha trat näher an das Gitter heran, kniete sich daneben. „Vielleicht haben wir hier einen Fluchtweg. Kommt drauf an, ob wir das Gitter hochkriegen."

Phera schnaubte. „In das stinkende Loch? Das meinst du doch nicht ernst." Doch auch sie stellte fest, dass es keinen anderen Weg zu geben schien. Sie kniete sich neben Rasha und versuchte gemeinsam mit ihr das Gitter anzuheben. Das Metall knirschte in seiner Einlassung, doch es saß fest, ziemlich fest. Aber nicht unlösbar, denn als nun auch Dogra mit anpackte schafften sie es die Abdeckung zu lösen. Klirrend krachte das Gitter neben dem Loch zu Boden, als sie es achtlos beiseite schoben. Phera schubste Rasha an. „Dein Einfall, also auch dein Vorrecht."

Rasha rümpfte die Nase und grollte leise, aber dann schob sie sich doch mit den Füßen voran in die Kloake. Phera zögerte nicht lange und folgte ihr nach. Als auch Dogra in dem dreckigen Abflusskanal anlangte blickten sie sich in der schummerigen Umgebung um. Phera nieste heftig.

„Bah! Hier gibt's kaum Luft genug für einen, aber zu dritt ist ersticken nur eine Frage der Zeit. Also wohin jetzt? Folgen wir dem Kanal nach links oder nach rechts?"

Rasha hielt mit angewidertem Gesicht ihre Hand in die trübe Brühe. „Das Wasser bewegt sich, es fließt nach rechts. Ich denke, wir sollten ihm folgen, vielleicht fließt es irgendwo nach draußen."

So geschah es dann auch. Schweigend bahnten die drei Frauen sich ihren Weg durch den Abwasserkanal, wobei sie merkten, dass es stetig etwas bergab ging. Sie vermieden es völlig zu sprechen, denn schon das Atmen war schwer genug in der stickigen feuchten Luft, die nach Verwesung roch. So erreichten sie einen scharfen Knick. Hier war eine Tür in die steinerne Wand eingelassen, die seltsamerweise von außen, also von ihrer Seite her mit zwei massiven Metallriegeln verschlossen war. Sie hielten an und Rasha, die vorne ging ruckte vorsichtig prüfend an einem der Riegel. „Sie lassen sich bewegen." Flüsterte sie den anderen zu. „Was machen wir? Ignorieren, oder versuchen wir, ob sich hier ein Fluchtweg für uns anbietet?" Phera und Dogra überlegten nicht lange, sie stimmten dem ersten Vorschlag zu und gemeinsam entfernten sie die Riegel. Dann drückte Rasha sich gegen die Tür, die mit einem ächzenden Knarren nachgab und aufschwang. Dahinter befand sich ein düsterer Gang mit feuchten Wänden, der nur von ein paar trüben Öllampen erhellt wurde. Es roch modrig und feucht, aber wesentlich besser als im Abflussschacht. Sie beeilten sich in den Gang zu kommen und die Tür wieder zu schließen. Nachdem sie erst einmal durchgeatmet hatten schauten sie sich weiter um. Doch außer dem Gang gab es nichts zu sehen. Der Gang verlief geradeaus und machte dann einen Knick nach links. Plötzlich hob Dogra den Kopf und witterte aufgeregt. „Orks…ich rieche andere Uruks…" stieß sie hervor und die anderen schnupperten ebenfalls. Sie nickten. „Ja, das stimmt, eindeutig. Hier sind noch andere, vermutlich Sklaven. Lasst uns nachsehen." Phera setzte sich an die Spitze der Gruppe und so kamen sie an die Stelle, wo der Weg abbog. Vorsichtig spähten sie um die Ecke und konnten im Dämmerlicht vergitterte Zellen erkennen. Massive Gitterstäbe waren es, dick und solide geschmiedet. Phera witterte, aber außer den Uruk-hai nichts auffälliges, also schienen keine Menschen in der Nähe zu sein. Langsam näherten sie sich den Zellen und ein aufbrandendes Schnüffeln und Schnaufen verriet ihnen, dass sie nicht unbemerkt blieben.

Die Zellen waren alle nach dem gleichen Schema gebaut, rechteckige Räume, in den Felsen gehauen, der Boden ist feucht. In einer der Ecken liegt immer etwas Stroh, schon angefault. Es riecht auch hier nach Fäkalien, nicht mal Eimer sind für die Notdurft vorhanden. Es waren sechs Zellen, von denen aber nur zwei belegt waren. In jeder befanden sich drei Orks. Vier von ihnen lagen auf den primitiven Strohlagern und rührten sich nicht, die beiden anderen standen an den Gittern und blickten den Frauen entgegen. Auf ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich der Unglaube wider hier Orks zu sehen, die sich frei bewegten. Einer der beiden sprach als erstes. Seine Stimme klang krächzend und brüchig, als habe er sie lange nicht gebraucht.

„Wie…ist das…möglich? Wie…seid ihr…hierher…gekommen?" Phera schob sich nah an das Gitter heran, doch ehe sie antworten konnte drang ein alarmierendes Geräusch an ihre Ohren…Schritte…und sie kamen näher. Schon hatte Rasha sie gepackt und zurückgezogen.

„Menschen…" zischte sie. „Wir müssen hier weg…schnell…" Phera blickte in einem Anflug von Panik zwischen ihr und den beiden wachen Orks hin und her. „Was, wenn sie uns verraten?" Doch der große Ork in der Zelle schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Das schien Phera als Antwort zu genügen. Schnell folgte sie Rasha und Dogra zurück um die Ecke, zurück in Richtung des Abwasserkanals. An der Tür hielten sie inne und lauschten angestrengt. Die Schritte kamen näher, aber wer auch immer dort entlang kam, er nahm einen anderen Weg, denn die Schritte verhallten weiter entfernt. Aufatmend lehnte Phera sich an die Wand. „Das hätte daneben gehen können." Rasha nickte. „Ja, wir hatten Glück. Was jetzt? Gehen wir zurück oder suchen wir uns einen anderen Weg?" Sie deutete zur Tür, die zurück in die Kloake führte. Phera schüttelte den Kopf und auch Dogra schien nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Vorstellung zurück in die stinkende Brühe zu müssen. Rasha nickte. „Gut, dann also zurück."

Genau wie die beiden anderen brannte sie darauf zu erfahren, die Geschichte der anderen Gefangenen zu erfahren. Vielleicht konnten sie ihnen sogar helfen ebenfalls zu fliehen. Ein grimmiges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht bei der Vorstellung, wie der Sklavenhändler kam um die Zellen zu inspizieren und sie leer vorfand…

**_--- Ok, war vielleicht etwas schleppend stellenweise, aber ich brauchte einen Übergang zum nächsten Kapitel. Hat es euch gefallen? Lasst es mich wissen. ---_**


	4. Rückschlag

**_4) Rückschlag_**

Langsam und umsichtig witternd kehrten sie zu den Zellen zurück. Die gefangenen Uruks waren wieder in ihre lethargische Haltung verfallen, doch schien dies mehr Schein als Sein, denn als die drei Frauen wieder bei ihnen anlangten, kamen sie neugierig an die Gitter.

Rasha musste erkennen, dass ihr Plan, den Sklaven zur Flucht zu verhelfen daran scheitern würde, dass sie und die beiden anderen nicht mehr als schmutzige Lendentücher trugen und die Zellen mit massiven Schlössern gesichert waren. Ohne entsprechendes Werkzeug würden sie hier nichts ausrichten können.

Der Uruk, der schon vorher mit ihr gesprochen hatte, ergriff nun auch wieder das Wort, als er Rashas Blick auf die Schlösser bemerkte.

„Du brauchst einen Schlüssel…wenn du sie…öffnen willst." Seine Worte kamen nun schon flüssiger, doch in seinen Augen war keine Hoffnung. Rasha nickte langsam. „Scheint so…wo könnte ich den wohl finden…sollte ich sie öffnen wollen?" sinnierte sie halblaut. Der Ork zuckte die Schultern. „Der Aufseher hat einen am Gürtel, wenn er herkommt."

Phera mischte sich nun ein. Ihre Neugier wollte befriedigt werden. „Wie konnten diese Menschen euch fangen? Habt ihr euch auch zu sicher gefühlt?" Der große Ork schnaubte leise. „Ist es nicht immer so, dass wir sie nicht kommen hören? Sie sind gut, diese Sklavenjäger, denn alle die schlecht sind, sind tot. Ein Jäger, der erwischt wird, überlebt nicht."

Sein Zellengenosse nickte zustimmend, mit leisem Knurren, während sein Blick über Phera glitt. Sie konnte es riechen, er war leicht erregt und insgeheim fragte sie sich, wann er das letzte Mal mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen war. Doch lange konnte sie nicht darüber nachdenken, denn Rasha stieß sie unsanft in die Seite. „Also, was meinst du? Gehen wir diesen Gang weiter? Irgendwo müssen wir ja rauskommen. Und wenn wir zufällig über diesen Aufseher stolpern, schnappen wir uns den Zellenschlüssel und holen unsere Brüder hier raus." Phera nickte leicht. „Klingt doch gut, der Plan und wenn Dogra deiner Meinung ist, dann bin ich doch eh überstimmt, wenn ich was anderes vorhätte. Aber keine Sorge, mich verlangt es nicht weiter durch die Abwasser zu waten."

Ein kurzes Nicken zum Abschied und sie schlichen den Gang weiter, an den Zellen vorbei bis zu der Stelle, wo der Weg abzweigte, sowohl nach links, als auch nach rechts. Rechts waren weitere Zellen, links nur nackte Felswände, ehe der Gang in einer schweren Holztür endete. Rasha ging voran und witterte, doch die Zellen hier waren leer. Allerdings konnte sie auch keine Menschen in der Nähe riechen.

Sie ließen den Gang rasch hinter sich und hielten an der Tür. Rasha presste ihr Ohr gegen das Holz und lauschte. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und ihre Freundinnen atmeten auf. Ein kurzer Druck auf die massive Klinke und die Tür öffnete sich nach innen in den dahinter liegenden Raum. Auch dieser war trübe erleuchtet mit Öllampen und in einem grob gemauerten Kamin flackerte ein kleines Feuer. Es war warm hier, aber so ganz konnte diese Wärme die Feuchtigkeit nicht vertreiben, so dass es eher schwül als behaglich war.

Neben dem Kamin befand sich eine weitere Tür, und in der Mitte des Bodens war ein Gitter eingelassen, welches wohl ebenfalls in die Kanalisation führte. Der Raum war spärlich eingerichtet, ein roh gezimmerte Holztisch und zwei ebensolche Stühle. Eine hölzerne Banktruhe stand an einer Wand und darüber hingen an eisernen Haken verschiedene Werkzeuge und auch eine Nagelpeitsche. Phera grollte leise, als sie diese erblickte. Noch zu frisch waren die Erinnerungen an die Schmerzen, welche dieses Folterinstrument ihr verursacht hatte. Sie ging zu den Haken rüber und nahm die Peitsche widerwillig in die Hand. Von dem ledernen Griff hingen sechs breite Lederstreifen herab, jeder mit spitzen Nägeln gespickt, welche sich beim Opfer bei jedem Schlag tief ins Fleisch bohrten. Dogra hatte inzwischen die Truhe geöffnet und einen nützlichen Fund gemacht. Sie zog drei Tuniken in schlichtem dunklem Braun hervor, dann drei Hosen aus einem Wollstoff. In der Truhe lag noch mehr Kleidung, alle von derselben Art. Es schien sie um Sklavenkleidung zu handeln, denn die Stücke hatten alle dieselbe Größe und waren sehr einfach gearbeitet. Dogra vermutete, dass dies die Sachen waren, welche die Sklaven trugen, wenn sie zum verkauf gebracht wurden. Gerade wollte sie die anderen darauf aufmerksam machen, doch da hörte sie es. Auch die anderen beiden wandten ihre Köpfe in Richtung der zweiten Tür. Schritte näherten sich, es waren zwei Personen. Fast panisch blickten sie sich um, aber außer der Truhe gab es keine Verstecke und darin war höchstens Platz für eine von ihnen. Also blieb nur ein Weg, zurück ins Abwasser. Zu ihrem Glück ließ es sich öffnen, aber die Schritte kamen rasch näher. Dogra warf die Sachen zurück in die Truhe, während Phera und Rasha das Gitter beiseite schoben. Die Männer waren fast an der Tür, also gaben sie alle Vorsicht auf und ließen sich ohne große Vorsicht in die stinkende Brühe fallen. Dogra zog das Gitter über die Öffnung zurück, keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn schon hörten sie, wie sich die Tür öffnete und zwei Männer den Raum betraten. Sie unterhielten sich halblaut und ihr Gespräch drehte sich tatsächlich um die drei Urukfrauen. Sie hatten das offene Gitter im Folterraum entdeckt und durchkämmten nun den Kanal nach ihnen.

Als die drei unfreiwilligen Zuhörer dies hörten, hielten sie unwillkürlich den Atem an, um auf vermeintliche Verfolger zu lauschen, aber außer ihrem eigenen Herzschlag und den sich entfernenden Stimmen der beiden Männer über ihnen hörten sie nichts. Eine andere Tür wurde geöffnet und dann wieder geschlossen, Stille kehrte ein. Phera und ihre Freundinnen atmeten auf und kletterten wieder nach oben, wo sie sich beeilten die saubere Kleidung aus der Truhe zu

Alle drei kleideten sich rasch an, ehe sie den Raum weiter untersuchten. Doch es ließ sich sonst nichts finden. Also wandten sie sich der zweiten Tür zu. Wieder lauschte Rasha zuerst, doch sie konnte keine verdächtigen Laute vernehmen. Auch diese Tür schwang nach außen auf und führte zu ihrer Überraschung in einen kleinen quadratischen Hof. Es war ziemlich dunkel hier, auch wenn es Tag war, denn der Hof war von hohen Mauern eingeschlossen, die hier und da vergitterte Fenster aufwiesen. In der Mitte des Hofes war ein ebensolches Abflussgitter, wie in dem Raum, aus dem sie geflohen waren. Hier verlief der Kanal also auch. Vorsichtig schauten sie sich um und auch in die Höhe, doch auch hier war das Glück ihnen hold, wie es aussah, denn es war niemand zu sehen.

Sie huschten über den Hof auf eine Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Seite zu, wobei sie sich eng an die Mauer pressten. Auch an dieser Tür lauschten sie und nickten sich dann erleichtert zu. Rasha betätigte die Klinke und knurrte enttäuscht. „Sie ist verschlossen, verdammter Mist, das darf doch nicht wahr sein." Sie rüttelte an der Klinke, aber Dogra schlug ihr auf die Pranke. „Lass das, es könnte jemand hören. Wir gehen zurück in den Kanal…was bleibt uns sonst übrig?"

Sie deutete auf das Gitter, unter welchem sie das Abwasser riechen und auch hören konnten.

Rasha schnaufte frustriert, zog sich aber von der Tür zurück. Phera und Dogra zogen sie einfach mit sich, bis zu dem Abflussgitter, welches sich wenigstens öffnen ließ. Langsam glitten sie abwärts in die stinkende Dunkelheit und Phera, welche die Letzte war zog das Gitter über ihren Köpfen zu. Behutsam ertasteten sie sich einen Weg, wobei sie wieder der Fließrichtung des Wassers folgten. Es erschien ihnen endlos, wie sie so dahinwateten, den ekelhaften Geruch in den Nüstern und unsägliche Dinge, die ihre tastenden Hände streiften. Dann hielt Dogra inne, die an der Spitze ging: „Da vorne wird es heller, und das Wasser fließt auch schneller finde ich. Lasst uns hoffen, dass dort ein Weg nach draußen auf uns wartet."

Tatsächlich nahm die Helligkeit nun stetig zu und sie kamen an eine Art Fallgitter, welches den Kanal verschloss an dieser Stelle. Durch das Gitter konnten sie eine Art natürliche Grube erkennen, einen See voller Abwasser sozusagen, an dessen Rand mehrere kleine Hütten standen. Die Fundamente waren aus grob behauenen Steinblöcken, darüber bestanden die Häuschen aus Holz. Dahinter schien ein Weg zu verlaufen, denn zwei Menschen zogen dort einen Wagen, um wie es aussah ein Ochsengespann einzuschirren.

„Am besten warten wir, bis es dunkel wird, das dauert nicht mehr lange…" Phera deutete zu Himmel, an dem sich die Abenddämmerung bereits zeigte. Dogra schnaufte nervös. „Sie müssten unsere Flucht inzwischen bemerkt haben, also ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie unseren Weg hierher verfolgt haben. Das offene Gitter lässt ja gar keinen anderen Schluss zu. Also sollten wir vielleicht eher versuchen dieses verdammte Gitter hier aufzubekommen und uns aus dem Staub machen. Die Menschen da sollten doch kein Problem darstellen, sie sind nicht mal bewaffnet, soweit ich sehe."

Phera schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht ganz richtig, Dogra. Wir sehen nur diese beiden Menschen, aber das heißt nicht, dass in den Häusern keine weiteren sind. Aber zurück können wir auch nicht, da wir dann auf unsere Verfolger treffen. Eine verzwickte Sache…aber ich würde auch sagen, dass wir es mit dem Gitter versuchen, ich kämpfe lieber im Hellen, als in stinkender Dunkelheit."

Zu ihrem Erstaunen saß das Gitter nicht besonders fest in der Felswand in die es eingelassen war und sie konnten es mit vereinten Kräften nach außen weg drücken. Das Rauschen des herausfließenden Wassers verschluckte das Gurgeln, mit dem der eiserne Verschluss in die Tiefe glitt. Langsam traten sie in die Freiheit der Grube hinaus und Dogra, die zuerst ging tauchte unter, als ihr der Boden unter den Füßen verloren ging. Das Auffangbecken fiel hier steil nach unten ab. Prustend kam sie wieder an die Oberfläche, wo sie in die schadenfroh grinsenden Gesichter der anderen beiden blickte. Nun vorgewarnt bewegten sie sich schwimmend und so leise wie möglich auf den Rand der Grube zu. Die Menschen auf dem Weg hatten nichts bemerkt, sie waren ja auch ein gutes Stück entfernt. Die drei Orkfrauen erreichten unbehelligt den Rand der Grube und kletterten an Land, wo sie hinter einem Felsen Deckung fanden. „Wir dürfen hier nicht lange bleiben…nicht anhalten, immer weiter in Bewegung bleiben." mahnte Phera die anderen. Inzwischen wurde es immer dunkler und bald würde es Nacht sein. Zögernd verließen sie die schützende Deckung, blieben aber im Schatten des nahen Hauses.

Die Männer mit dem Ochsengespann waren inzwischen ein Stück den Weg weiter hinunter gegangen, nachdem sich das Tier endlich in das Geschirr einschirren ließ. Angestrengt lauschten die drei Flüchtlinge, aber außer dem gelegentlichen Fluchen der Ochsentreiber und dem Schnaufen des Tieres war nichts zu vernehmen. Dogra war die erste, die sich vorwagte und in Richtung des Weges schlich. Sie umrundete die Hütte und warf wachsame Blicke auf die kleine Baumgruppe, die sich etwa zwanzig Schritt vom Weg entfernt befand. Hier würden sie den nächsten Halt einlegen. Doch bis dahin gab es keine Deckung. Sich auf ihr Glück und ihre Schnelligkeit verlassend sprang sie aus dem Schatten und eilte in Richtung des Weges. Phera und Rasha waren inzwischen dicht hinter ihr und mit schnellen Sprüngen überquerten sie fast gleichzeitig den schmalen Weg. Keine von ihnen vernahm das feine Sirren, so dass Phera und Rasha mehr als erschrocken innehielten, als Dogra urplötzlich mit einem leisen Aufschrei zusammenbrach und reglos liegen blieb. Pheras Warnung an Rasha ging in einem Schmerzenslaut unter und ehe sie auf den Boden prallte ging ihr noch durch den Kopf, dass sie die Menschen wohl unterschätzt hatten.

Langsam schob Asham das Blasrohr zurück in den Gürtel und trat dann aus dem Schatten des Fensters. Es hatte also geklappt. Die drei Frauen mussten ja irgendwo an einem der Auslässe des Kanals auftauchen. An jedem hatten sie Wachen postiert und ein kleines Ablenkungsmanöver. Hier waren es der Ochse und die Menschen gewesen, so hatten die Uruks ihn nicht wittern können. Nun würden sie ihre Strafe empfangen, denn Lekhamzaam schäumte vor Wut. Er ging nach draußen und betätigte einen Gong, der neben der Tür des Wachhäuschens hing. Bald darauf kamen die beiden Männer mit dem Ochsenkarren zurück. Sie luden die drei Frauen auf und fuhren sie davon. Asham wandte sich an einen von ihnen.

„Ulkhim, sage Lekhamzaam, dass wir sie haben. Wir bringen sie in die untere Folterkammer, ich denke, dass ist in seinem Sinne."

Der andere Mann nickte mit einem abartigen Grinsen. Jeder von ihnen wusste welche dunklen Geheimnisse diese Räume bargen und jeder wollte zu gern dabei sein, um dem Sklavenhändler zur Hand zu gehen. Er schlenderte davon…


	5. Abgründe

**_5. Abgründe_**

****

**à WARNUNG: In diesem Kapitel wird eine Folterszene explizit beschrieben, wer das nicht lesen will, sei gewarnt. **

Kälte…das erste was sie wahrnahm war die Kälte, welche über ihre Haut strich. Dann harter Fels, rauer Stein unter ihren Unterarmen und ihren Unterschenkeln. Ihre Hand und Fußgelenke waren an den Boden gefesselt, mit eisernen Schellen, die fest mit dem Untergrund verbunden waren. Langsam wich die letzte Benommenheit und sie schaffte es die Augen zu öffnen und den Blick schweifen zu lassen. Nicht sehr tröstlich, was sie sah. Auf Knien und Unterarmen hockte sie da, unbequem aufgestützt. Sie konnte den Kopf nicht weit heben, aber außer kahlem Fels gab es auch nichts zu sehen. Vor ihr in der Wand war allerdings ein kreisrundes Loch mit faustgroßem Durchmesser, doch dessen Sinn konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Wieder erschauerte sie unter einem kühlen Luftzug und nun wusste sie auch warum, ihre Kleidung war fort, sie war nackt und dieses Mal vollständig. Langsam sog sie tief die Luft ein, versuchte Witterung von Phera oder Rasha aufzunehmen. Nichts…sie waren nicht in der Nähe. In diesem Raum roch es nur nach altem Blut, kaltem Schweiß und Exkrementen, ein Geruch, der sie kurz in der Kehle würgte. Während sie noch vergebens versuchte eine halbwegs erträgliche Position zu finden, hörte sie Schritte hinter sich und dann eine Eisentür, die sich mit schrillem Quietschen öffnete. Sie witterte den Sklavenhändler, den sie gebissen hatte und wohl einen seiner Helfer. Sie straffte sich, denn egal wie die Bestrafung ausfallen würde, auch jetzt noch waren alle ihre Gedanken darauf gerichtet diese Männer zu töten und zu fliehen.

Lekhamzaam versuchte zu grinsen, was er aber sofort wieder aufgab, denn die frischen Wunden in seinem Gesicht schmerzten wie die Hölle. Er ging zu Dogra und trat ihr heftig in die Seite. Sie keuchte auf, was er befriedigt zur Kenntnis nahm. „Na du kleines Biest? Hast dich schon in der Freiheit gesehen, ja? Falsch…denn ein Ork, der diesen Ort verlässt ist entweder bereit für den Verkauf oder tot. Und glaub mir, du wirst dir das zweite noch wünschen, ehe ich mit dir fertig bin."

Ulkhim kicherte gehässig im Hintergrund. „Soll ich die Rohre rauslassen Lekhamzaam?" fragte er, vor Eifer schon fast sabbernd. Der Sklavenhändler nickte mit grimmigem Lächeln. Ja, tu das, erst das vordere, ich will ihr in die Augen sehen, wenn das zweite kommt…"  
Der kleinere Mann grinste und verschwand aus dem Raum, seine Schritte verklangen, dann konnte man eine weitere Tür hören, die geöffnet wurde. Dogra schaute zuerst irritiert, dann im Moment der Erkenntnis mit einem Anflug von Panik auf das Rohr, welches sich aus der Wand schob, direkt auf sie zu. Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite, doch da war Lekhamzaam schon zur Stelle, er stand nun über ihrem Kopf und drehte diesen gewaltsam nach vorn, so dass das Rohr nun vor ihrem Mund war. Sogleich versuchte sie seine Hände mit den Zähnen zu erreichen, doch der Mann hatte vorgesorgt, er trug Kettenhandschuhe, die sie nicht durchdringen konnte. Nun drängte er jeweils einen Finger in ihren Mund, zwang sie so, ihn zu öffnen. Er war überraschend stark und nach einem kurzen Moment der Gegenwehr musste sie ihm nachgeben. Sie öffnete den Mund und auf einen Zuruf drehte Ulkhim weiter an der Kurbel, so dass das Rohr in ihren Mund geschoben wurde, bis es ihr hinten im Hals anstieß. Als der Reflex sie würgen ließ, rief Lekhamzaam seinem Helfer zu, er könne nun stoppen. Er kam dann von vorne auf Dogra zu, hockte sich so, dass er in ihre funkelnden Augen blicken konnte. „So, das erste hätten wir, dein Maul ist gestopft, Orkschlampe. Nun kannst du dir an dem Eisen die Zähne ausbeißen." Er lachte hämisch, als sie versuchte so weit wie möglich nach hinten zu kommen, damit das Rohr sie nicht würgte. Dann rief er zu Ulkhim, er könne das zweite Rohr heraus lassen.

Hinter Dogra befand sich eine zweite runde Öffnung in der Wand, aus der nun ein ebensolches Rohr heraus geschoben wurde, wie in ihrem Mund steckte. Lekhamzaam stand auf und ging um die Urukfrau herum, hockte sich halbseitlich hinter sie und zog ihre Pobacken auseinander. Kurz glitt sein Finger durch die warme Spalte zwischen ihren Beinen, ehe er ihren widerstrebenden Körper erneut festhielt und so dass sich nähernde Rohr in sie hinein dirigierte. Dogra erstarrte, als sie das kalte Metall in ihrem Inneren fühlte. Unerbittlich schob es sich weiter, pfählte sie, zwang sie zur Bewegungslosigkeit. Sie schob ihren Körper ein kleines Stück nach vorne, doch das war das andere Rohr, welches sie nun wieder würgen ließ. Sie gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, als sie weder vor noch zurück konnte und das zweite Rohr sich noch immer weiter in ihren Leib schob. Darauf schien der Sklavenhändler nur gewartet zu haben, denn er rief zu Ulkhim, er könne nun stoppen. So geschah es auch und Lekhamzaam kam wieder nach vorne und schaute Dogra aufmerksam an. „Hübsch ist das…so gefällst du mir sehr gut, weißt du das? Genieß es einfach, denn der Schaft, der dich nun ausfüllt, wird nie schlaff werden. Ist doch, was sich die Weiber wünschen, nicht wahr? Ihr seid da doch auch nicht anders…" Er strich ihr über das Haar, was sie, da sie sich nicht zu bewegen vermochte nur mit einem erstickten Knurren kommentieren konnte. Lekhamzaam lachte leise. „Oh ja, ich weiß, dass du mich am liebsten zerfleischen würdest, einen Vorgeschmack hat mir meine Unvorsicht ja schon eingebracht. Aber sei sicher, dass wird nicht noch einmal passieren." Langsam glitt seine schwielige Hand über ihren Nacken, den Rücken hinab zu ihrem Gesäß, wo er grob die Hinterbacken drückte. „Möchtest du noch einen Vorzug meiner Konstruktion wissen? Wenn dieser Schaft sich entlädt, dann nicht nur kurz, sondern solange, wie ich das will…ist doch wunderbar, nicht wahr? Und weil ich weiß, dass du es gar nicht mehr erwarten kannst, werde ich dich auch nicht länger warten lassen."

Der Rhûnarer drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Dogra konnte hören, sie sich seine Schritte entfernten, in dieselbe Richtung, in die auch der andere Mann verschwunden war.

Dogra verspürte den unbändigen Drang sich zu befreien, aber sie wusste genau, dass es unmöglich war, sie war aufgespießt wie ein Braten auf dem Drehspieß, nur dass sie wohl nicht über dem Feuer gebraten werden sollte. Also hielt sie weiter still und begnügte sich damit, sich vorzustellen, was sie mit diesen Menschen tun würde, sollte sie hier irgendwie rauskommen.

Doch ihre Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen und in unbändigem Schmerz brüllte sie auf, als kochend heißes Wasser ihr in den Hals schoss und ihr die Kehle verbrühte, so dass das Brüllen erstarb. Doch damit nicht genug, ein zweiter Strahl schoss aus dem zweiten Rohr tief in sie hinein und dieser Schmerz trieb die Orkfrau fast an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Sie konnte nicht brüllen, nur mehr gurgelnd wimmern, während sie nun doch mal nach vorn, mal nach hinten zu entkommen versuchte, natürlich aussichtslos. Heißes Wasser tropfte ihr wieder aus dem Mund und aus der Scheide, versickerte in unschuldigen Tropfen in den rauen Steinen. Die Marter schien endlos, doch irgendwann drang es in ihr Bewusstsein, dass kein Wasser mehr nachkam. Sie spürte den kühlen Luftzug, der nun nicht länger unangenehm, sondern eher mildernd über das verbrühte Fleisch ihrer Scham strich. Dann hörte sie ein Schaben, wie Stein auf Stein und hörte die Stimme von Lekhamzaam über sich. Es schien eine Art Fenster im Fels zu geben, welches er geöffnet hatte, um sie aus dem Nebenraum heraus beobachten zu können. Seine Stimme triefte vor falschem Mitleid. „Oh, mein kleines Stück Orkfleisch, ich hoffe, es hat dir recht wehgetan. Aber ich bin ja kein Unmensch." Er lachte fies und dröhnend. „Ich werde nun ganz nett zu dir sein und dich abkühlen…"

Kaum hatte er diese Worte gesprochen, da spürte sie die Rohre vibrieren und sie erstarrte in Erwartung einer neuen Teufelei. Diese ließ nicht lang auf sich warten, denn Lekhamzaam hielt Wort und so stachen tausend Nadeln in ihr gepeinigtes Fleisch als nun eisiges Wasser in sie hinein floss. Auch dieses Mal schien es kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Das Eiswasser betäubte zwar den Schmerz der ersten Tortur, doch war es nicht minder unangenehm. Doch der Sklavenhändler war noch nicht am Ende. Das kalte Wasser versiegte und ihr war ein kurzer Moment der Ruhe vergönnt, ehe seine heisere Stimme wieder erklang.

„Siehst du, wie nett ich zu dir bin? Trotz allem, was du mir angetan hast. Normalerweise hätte ich dich gleich abstechen lassen, aber ich mag deinen Kampfgeist. Du bist eine Herausforderung, wie ich sie liebe. Nicht, dass nicht jeder von euch dreckigen Orks eine große Aufgabe darstellt, aber gerade so wilde Stücke wie dich zu zähmen bestätigt mich in meinem guten Ruf." Er machte eine kleine Pause, dann lachte er wieder fies. „So, dann wollen wir mal dafür sorgen, dass deine Wunden sich nicht entzünden…gespült sind sie ja nun…"

Dogra keuchte erstickt, als die Rohre wieder zu vibrieren begannen und ein heftiges Würgen packte sie, als das hochkonzentrierte Salzwasser ihr in die Kehle lief. Doch der Würgereiz wurde noch von dem brennenden Schmerz übertroffen, als die Salzlösung das verbrühte Fleisch traf. Ihr Aufbrüllen war nur ein heiserer Laut in der zerschundenen Kehle, der in ein gequältes Wimmern mündete. Doch der Sklavenhändler irrte sich. Sie wünschte nicht, dass sie tot wäre…nein, sie wünschte sich, lange genug durchzuhalten um einen Moment für ihre Rache zu finden.

Lekhamzaam ließ das Salzwasser länger fließen, als das andere Wasser zuvor, doch irgendwann gab er Ulkhim das Zeichen, es abzustellen. Dann schob er das Fenster wieder zu.

Ulkhim trat hektisch von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Und, was machst du jetzt mit ihr? Wie quälen wir sie nun weiter?" fragte er aufgeregt. Doch Lekhamzaam winkte ab. „Das reicht für jetzt, sie soll sich auch etwas erholen können und glaub mir, die Schmerzen, die sie jetzt spürt, werden nicht so schnell vergehen…morgen werden wir wieder Spaß mit ihr haben…aber jetzt warten noch zwei andere Orkschlampen auf ihre gerechte Strafe. Komm mit."

Mit energischen Schritten trat er aus der Kammer und ging den Gang entlang, ohne noch einen Blick in den Kerker zu werfen, wo Dogra weiter in der Stellung verharren musste, denn die Rohre beließ er an Ort und Stelle, als kleine Mahnung und zur Erinnerung, in welcher Position sie hier war. Dogra wimmerte leise, als die Schritte verklungen waren. Einen winzigen Moment der Schwäche gestattete sie sich, die Schmerzen spürend und das Metall in ihrem Mund schmeckend. Trotz der unbequemen Stellung verfiel sie nach einiger Zeit in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf.


	6. Exempel

**_6. Exempel_**

Er war fort. Sie war allein. Nur bruchstückhaft konnte sie sich an die letzten Stunden erinnern. Wie schon die beiden Tage zuvor hatte er sie ausgepeitscht und dann die aufgeplatzte Haut mit Salzwasser übergossen. Wieder und wieder hatte entweder der Sklavenhändler selber oder einer seiner beiden Handlanger die Peitsche geführt. Aber jetzt konnte sie keinen der drei Männer wittern. Nur der Geruch ihrer Exkremente biss ihr in die Nase und die Witterung von Rasha, die nicht weit entfernt angekettet war. Dogra war nicht bei ihnen, aber die Männer hatten von einer „Sonderbehandlung" gesprochen, welche ihre Freundin erfahren hatte und dabei hämisch gelacht. Irgendetwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass es Dogra vermutlich noch schlechter ging, als ihr. Immerhin war sie es gewesen, die dem ekelhaften Kerl ein neues Aussehen verpasst hatte. Nun konnte er seine Rachegelüste ausleben.

Sie hatte nicht nachgeben wollen, sie hatte sich geschworen, dass dieser Kerl sie nicht brechen würde. Aber so langsam schwand ihre Standhaftigkeit. Wieder waren sie ausgedörrt durch das lange Hängen in der Gluthitze des Ofens. Sie hatten kein Wasser bekommen, keine Nahrung und ihr Körper war ein einziger Kessel gefüllt mir Schmerzen. Sie schien keine heile Stelle Haut mehr zu haben. Alles in ihr sehnte sich nach Ruhe, niederlegen können, frisches Wasser trinken und etwas frisches Fleisch dazu, dass wäre der Himmel auf Erden. Doch der Preis war hoch. Sie musste sich beugen, sich ergeben, doch war sie bereit diesen Preis zu zahlen?

Eine Bewegung neben ihr, ließ sie aufschauen, riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen. Rasha war wieder wach und schaute sie an. Phera versuchte trotz der Schmerzen zu lächeln, aber es wurde eine eher klägliche Grimasse. Mit einiger Anstrengung begann Rasha zu sprechen. „Phera…ich glaube nicht,…dass wir das hier noch lange…aushalten…" Sie machte eine Pause, um wieder Kraft zu sammeln, für den nächsten Satz. „Wir könnten den ursprünglichen…Plan versuchen…zum Schein fügen…vielleicht können wir…später fliehen…an einem anderen…Ort…" Sie hatte lange gebraucht für diese Frage. Nun sank ihr Kopf auf die Brust und sie atmete schwer. Phera dachte über diesen Vorschlag nach. Was würde sie erwarten, wenn sie sich zum Schein ergaben? Sicher würde der Händler sie verkaufen, doch wohin würden sie dann kommen? Würden sie zusammen bleiben oder getrennt werden? Irgendwie war ihr das zu unsicher, aber sie sah auch kaum mehr eine Möglichkeit, diese Torturen hier unbeschadet zu überstehen. Immer mehr schwanden ihre Kräfte und vielleicht würden sie, selbst wenn sich eine neue Fluchtmöglichkeit bieten würde, nicht mehr in der Lage sein, diese zu nutzen. Sie traf eine Entscheidung. „Ja, du hast Recht Rasha, es nutzt uns nichts, wenn wir solange kämpfen, dass wir gar keine Kraft mehr haben. Lass uns sehen, ob wir an anderer Stelle nicht mehr Glück haben." Ihre Freundin nickte nur als Antwort.

Die Stunden vergingen und Phera begann sich zu fragen, ob es nun eine neue Quälerei geben würde, denn es kam niemand mehr zu ihnen. Das Holz im Ofen war heruntergebrannt, aber niemand kam, um es nachzulegen. Eine gewisse Unruhe ergriff Phera, sie konnte es nicht erklären, aber sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass etwas passiert war, das die Männer davon abhielt, sich weiter um sie zu kümmern. Rasha tat diese Verschnaufpause gut, sie kam wieder zu Atem, hatte den Kopf nun wieder erhoben und schaute hin und wieder zur Tür. Sie sprachen nicht, hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Doch diese trügerische Stille wurde jäh unterbrochen, als sich nun die schwere Tür öffnete. Lekhamzaam kam mit mehreren Männern herein, er sah unglaublich wütend aus, seine Stimme klang bellend, als er seinen Leuten befahl die beiden Frauen herunterzulassen und sie in den Hof zu bringen. Sein Gesicht war stark gerötet, zumindest konnte man das an den Stellen sehen, die nicht von Verbänden bedeckt waren und seine Augen funkelten. Es schien nicht viel zu fehlen und er würde aus dem Mund schäumen. Die Männer befolgten seine Befehle umgehend und Phera und Rasha wurden grob aus dem Raum geschleift. Die Untergebenen von Lekhamzaam waren gut, denn sie achteten sehr genau darauf Klauen und Zähnen fern zu bleiben. Dann legten sie den beiden Frauen eine Art Maulkorb an. Weiter ging es nun, einen schmalen dunklen Gang entlang und dann in die unerbittliche Helligkeit eines Hofes in der Mittagssonne. Phera kniff die Augen zusammen, als das Licht ihre empfindlichen Augen traf. Zu lange waren sie im Halbdunkel gefangen gewesen, so dass es nun mehr als unangenehm war. Es dauerte recht lange, bis sie zuerst noch blinzelnd, dann langsam klarer die Einzelheiten der Szene erkennen konnte. In der Mitte des Hofes war ein großer Bock aus Holz aufgestellt, der im Boden befestigt war. An den Seiten hingen schwere Ketten herab. Hier sollte also nun wohl die Tortur weitergehen, dachte sie sich, aber warum nur ein Bock, wo sie doch zu zweit waren? Diese Frage beantwortete sich, als nun ihnen gegenüber eine Tür geöffnet wurde. Zwei Männer kamen heraus und zogen Dogra hinter sich her. Phera erschrak, als sie ihre Freundin erblickte. Dogra war nackt und sie war abgemagert, deutlich sah man die Knochen unter der dunklen Haut. Ihre Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und sie wirkte zunächst sehr apathisch, doch Phera roch selbst über die Entfernung hinweg die aggressive Erregung der Urukfrau. Dogra bewegte sich eher vorsichtig, soweit die beiden Männer das zuließen, als würde jeder Schritt ihr unsägliche Schmerzen bereiten.

Auf ein Zeichen von Lekhamzaam wurde Dogra zu dem Bock geschleift und darauf festgeschnallt, wobei sie es schaffte einem der beiden Männer in den Arm zu beißen. Dieser schrie zwar zuerst auf, doch dann stieß er ihr brutal den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht. Schwarzes Blut rann aus der aufgeplatzten Lippe, aber sie gab keinen Laut von sich. Das Gesicht des Sklavenhändlers verfinsterte sich noch mehr, falls das möglich war. Er trat neben den Bock, als Dogra nun fest angekettet war. Seine Stimme war eiskalt und voller unterdrückter Wut, als er nun sprach. „Es gibt immer wieder Ausfälle, das bin ich gewohnt. Einige von euch Viechern sind einfach unbelehrbar. Hier haben wir eines dieser Biester. Nicht nur, dass sie mich angegriffen und verunstaltet hat, nein, heute Morgen hat sie meinen langjährigen Gehilfen Ulkhim getötet, als dieser sich ihr unvorsichtig näherte. Damit ist das Maß voll."

Er schaute zu den anderen beiden Frauen herüber. „Ihr werdet nun sehen, was mit Orks geschieht, die nicht kooperieren, die sich nicht formen lassen. Seht dieses kleine Exempel als Abschreckung. Ich glaube es zwar nicht, aber vielleicht seid ihr ja lernfähiger als dieses Stück hier."

Damit streckte er die Hand aus und einer seiner Männer reichte ihm eine gespannte Armbrust. Phera hielt unbewusst den Atem an, als der Sklavenhändler nun die Spitze des Bolzens an Dogras Schläfe hielt und ohne zu Zögern abdrückte. Dogras Schrei zerriss die Mittagsstille und die Herzen ihrer Freundinnen. Doch es dauerte nicht lange an, dann senkte sich das Schweigen des Todes über den Platz. Der Aufprall der Armbrust auf dem Pflaster klang unnatürlich laut in diese Still, als Lekhamzaam sie einfach achtlos fallen ließ. Ohne die tote Orkfrau noch eines Blickes zu würdigen stapfte er auf eine Tür hinter sich zu. „Schafft das weg!" reif er den Männern zu. „Und bringt die beiden anderen zurück!"

Wie in Trance erlebte Phera den Rückweg in das Verließ. Reglos ließ sie sich wieder anketten und erst als die Männer wieder gegangen waren stieß sie ein frustriertes Heulen aus, in welches Rasha einstimmte. _‚So ein sinnloser Tod' _ging es ihr durch den Kopf, aber sie empfand auch Bewunderung, denn Dogra hatte bis zum letzten Moment gekämpft. Sie würde es nie vergessen und sich nun verstärkt bemühen eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu finden. Das war sie Dogra schuldig.

In dieser Nacht fanden die beiden Frauen kaum Schlaf, nicht durch die Ketten oder ihre unbequeme Haltung, sondern weil ihnen immer wieder der Bolzenschuss in den Ohren hallte, gefolgt von Dogras Todesschrei. So waren sie am Morgen noch ermatteter und leisteten kaum Gegenwehr, als die Männer kamen um sie abermals abzuholen. Dieses Mal wurden sie nicht in den Hof gebracht, sondern durch mehrere lange Gänge in ein recht großes Zimmer in dem Holzwannen standen, mit Wasser gefüllt. Truhen, deren geöffnete Deckel den Blick auf verschiedene Kleidungsstücke freigaben und ein Tisch mit Kämmen und Bürsten. Ingesamt sechs Männer standen hier bereit, vier davon mit Peitschen und gespannten Armbrüsten bewaffnet. Als nun die beiden Orkfrauen in diesen Raum gebracht wurden, betrat Lekhamzaam das Zimmer durch eine gegenüberliegende Tür. Er trug keine Verbände mehr auf dem Gesicht, aber die frischen Wunden, die gerade anfingen zu verheilen ließen ihn in keinster Weise freundlicher erscheinen.

Er trat vor Phera und Rasha hin, einen sicheren Abstand einhaltend. „Jetzt hört mir mal zu ihr Miststücke. Ich bin es leid meine Zeit mit euch zu vergeuden. Ich stelle euch nun vor eine Wahl, aber lasst euch nicht zu lange Zeit mit der Antwort. Ihr könnt euch endlich in euer Schicksal fügen und einsehen, dass ihr keine Möglichkeit habt uns zu entkommen, dann werde ich euch für den Markt herrichten lassen. Oder ihr bleibt stur und kämpft weiter gegen mich an. In diesem Falle erwartet euch dasselbe Schicksal wie eure widerspenstige Freundin."

Abwartend ruhte sein Blick auf ihnen, während Phera und Rasha sich nur kurz ansahen. Ihr Entschluss stand fest, gefestigt durch Dogras Tod. Also nickte Phera und sprach mit leiser Stimme, auch wenn es ihr sehr schwer fiel. „Wir werden uns fügen und uns nicht länger wehren. Du hast gewonnen…" _‚Aber nur für den Moment.'_ Fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Lekhamzaam grinste gehässig, schien aber ein wenig überrascht, dass sie sich so schnell fügten. „Macht sie fertig…ich will sie in zwei Stunde vorzeigbar haben." Schnappte er zu seinen Männern, dann verließ er den Raum wieder.

Die Männer packten sich Phera und Rasha unsanft und stießen sie in die Wannen, welche mit heißem Wasser gefüllt waren, versetzt mit irgendwelchen Ölen, deren Geruch den Orkfrauen unangenehm in die Nase stieg. Aber sie hatten nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn die Männer begannen sie unsanft mit groben Schwämmen abzureiben, zuerst das Gesicht, damit sie ihnen dann wieder Maulkörbe anlegen konnten. Die bewaffneten Wächter standen achtsam dabei, bereit jeden Anflug von Gegenwehr im Keim zu ersticken. Die Männer ließen keine Vorsicht walten und behandelten die Frauen grob, zerrten sie aus dem Wasser und trockneten sie ab. Dann mussten sie sich hinsetzen, während ihnen die Haare gebürstet wurden und mit Öl eingerieben. Dabei rissen sie ihnen ganze Büschel von Haaren aus, doch keine der beiden gab einen Laut von sich, was ihre Peiniger noch mehr anzustacheln schien.

Als dieses überstanden war, wurden Phera und Rasha in grobe Kleider gesteckt, die ihnen bis an die Knie reichten. Dann wurden sie durch die andere Tür nach draußen gebracht, wo ein Wagen wartete. Dieser war ähnlich dem Wagen, mit dem sie hier her gebracht worden waren. Unsaft wurden sie hinten heraufgeschleift und dann festgekettet. Nach kurzer Zeit erschien Lekhamzaam in Begleitung von Asham und beide kletterten auf den Kutschbock. Der Sklavenhändler ließ die Peitsche knallen und der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung.

So verließen Phera und Rasha den Ort ihrer größten Pein und Qual und fuhren auf unbekannten Straßen einer unbekannten Zukunft entgegen.

**_---- So, nun komme ich auch hier wieder weiter. Mein Inspirationsknoten scheint endlich wieder geplatzt. Ich hoffe, die lange Wartezeit hat euch nicht abspringen lassen. Würde mich über eure Meinung zum Fortgang der Geschichte freuen. ----_**


	7. Verkauft

**_7. Verkauft_**

Ihre Augen blickten scheinbar ins Leere, ihr Kopf war leicht gesenkt und teilnahmslos gab sie ihren Körper den Erschütterungen preis, welche den Wagen auf der unebenen Straße durchrüttelte. Aber dieser Schein trog, sie war hellwach und unter den halbgeschlossenen Lidern nahm sie jedes Detail des Weges in sich auf, einzelne Baumgruppen, kleine Gehöfte, karge Felsen und im Hintergrund die Gebirgskette, welche Rhûn von Mordor trennte. Alles was ihr im Falle einer Flucht von Nutzen sein konnte prägte sie sich ein. Ohne Rasha anzusehen wusste sie, dass ihre Freundin genau dasselbe tat. Sie fuhren den ganzen Tag, bis auf eine kurze Rast am Mittag, in der die beiden Frauen mit Wasser übergossen wurden. Sie bekamen nichts zu essen und nichts zu trinken. Der Wagen hatte keine Abdeckung, so dass sie der Mittagssonne ungeschützt ausgesetzt waren. Erst am späten Nachmittag ließ die Hitze nach und eine kühle Brise kam auf, als die Sonne langsam sank. Phera konnte als Erste die Lichter einer nahenden Siedlung ausmachen, da sie in diese Richtung blickte. Schon bald darauf erreichten sie die ersten Häuser, die Straße war hier besser befestigt und sie fuhren zügig voran, bis sie schließlich auf einem großen Platz hielten. Phera schaute sich kurzum und sah, dass hier viele Plattformen aufgebaut waren. Dahinter waren dicke Holzpfähle in die Erde gerammt worden an denen schwere Ringe angebracht waren. Sie überquerten den Platz und hielten vor einem großen Gebäude. Ein Mann kam aus dem Schatten auf den Wagen zu und begrüßte den Sklavenhändler lautstark. Lekhamzaam wies ihn an, die beiden Frauen abzuladen und in Verwahrung zu nehmen.

Phera und Rasha tauschten einen kurzen Blick, beide dachten anscheinend dasselbe, nämlich zunächst passiv zu bleiben und die Augen nach einer günstigen Gelegenheit offen halten. Also ließen sie sich scheinbar widerstandslos in das Gebäude führen. Es war kühl dort drinnen nach der Hitze des Tages und als sie eine lange Treppe herabgeführt wurden, sank die Temperatur noch weiter. Der Mann brachte sie zusammen mit einem anderen Mann, der im Gebäude gewartet hatte zu einer Reihe von Zellen, die allerdings keine Gitterstäbe hatten, sondern massive Türen aus Metall, welche mit schweren Riegeln verschlossen wurden.

Sie waren die einzigen Insassen in ihrer Zelle. Die Ketten ihrer Hand- und Fußfesseln wurden durch Ringe in den Wänden gezogen und mit Bügelschlössern verschlossen. Es gab sogar ein einfaches Lager aus dünnen Decken und Stroh in einer Ecke.

Die schwere Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen und aufatmend sanken die beiden Frauen auf das Lager nieder. Endlich allein.

„Was meinst du Rasha, siehst du hier eine Möglichkeit für uns?" Phera ließ ihren Blick über die kahlen Wände gleiten, die schwere Tür, in der nur eine kleine Luke war. „Hm…oben an der Tür war nur der zweite Mann, als wir ankamen, hier unten konnte ich Orks wittern, aber keine weiteren Menschen. Vielleicht könnten wir sie überwältigen, wenn sie uns wieder rausholen…aber was erwartet uns oben?" Phera seufzte. „Noch mehr Menschen vermutlich. Auf diesem großen Platz da draußen, die Podeste, die waren doch sicher für den Sklavenverkauf aufgebaut. Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, umso weniger sehe ich hier eine Gelegenheit für uns. Willst du dich in Ketten mit vielen Menschen anlegen? Ich glaube, dass wird uns nicht gut bekommen." Rasha stimmte ihr mit einem knappen Nicken zu. „Das ist wahr. Ich denke, dass wir warten müssen, bis der Markt vorbei ist. Gut, vielleicht sind wir dann jede auf sich allein gestellt, aber das muss nicht schlecht sein." Phera dachte eine Weile über Rashas Worte nach. Ihre Möglichkeiten schienen wirklich begrenzt. Auf dem Markt würde es sicher keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht geben, umringt von Menschen, die sie alle mehr als sorgfältig beobachten würden. Aber wenn sie dann von ihren jeweiligen Besitzern fortgebracht würden, dann wäre es sicher einfacher einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen. Allerdings war sie noch nicht ganz damit einverstanden, dass sie allein sein würden. Ihre Hoffnung ruhte eher darin, dass sie zusammen verkauft würden. Aber nachdem sie sich noch eine Weile unterhalten hatten, sah sie ein, dass Rasha Recht hatte.

Schließlich übermannte sie der Schlaf und das nächste was Phera wahrnahm waren schwere Schritte, welche sich der Tür näherten. Sie stieß Rasha an, die neben ihr noch leise schnarchte. Sie hatte sich kaum aufgerichtet, da wurde schon der Riegel entfernt und die Tür geöffnet. Die beiden Männer vom Vorabend kamen in die Zelle, gefolgt von Lekhamzaam und seinem Gehilfen. Sie hatten Eimer dabei, die mit Wasser gefüllt waren. Durch die Maulkörbe und Ketten schienen sie sich recht sicher zu fühlen, denn ohne große Umschweife entkleideten sie die beiden Frauen, ohne sich groß um deren Grollen und Knurren zu kümmern. Sie wuschen Phera und Rasha mit dem eiskaltem Wasser und groben Schwämmen ab, und zum Schluss kippten sie das Wasser aus den Eimern über ihre Köpfe aus. Dann wurden sie mit rauen Tüchern abgerieben. Anschließend begannen die Männer ein süßlich riechendes Öl auf den dunklen Körpern zu verreiben und auch in den langen Mähnen zu verteilen, welche sie mit breiten Lederbändern im Nacken zusammenbanden. Nun wurden die Frauen wieder eingekleidet und dann recht grob den Gang entlang geschoben und schließlich wieder die Treppe herauf.

Auf dem großen Platz vor dem Gebäude hatten sich bereits viele Menschen versammelt. Sie waren in edle Stoffe gekleidet und gingen langsam umher während sie die bereits aufgestellten Sklaven begutachteten. Die Sklavenhändler standen mit Nagelpeitschen und anderen Zuchtwerkzeugen zur Hand bei ihrer Ware und priesen diese lautstark an. Einige Händler hatten kleine Karren aufgebockt und boten Ketten, Eisen, Peitschen und allerlei andere Dinge an, die man wohl als Zubehör für die Neuerworbenen Arbeiter brauchte. Andere hatten sicher eher auf das Füllen hungriger Mägen und das Befeuchten staubiger Kehlen eingestellt und boten Waren dieser Art feil. Der Geruch der verschiedenen Menschen, der Orks und der vielen anderen Dinge stieg Phera und Rasha in die Nasen, das helle Licht ließ ihre Augen tränen, so dass sie stolperten, während die Männer sie unsanft zu einer der Plattformen drängten. Hier wurden sie an die Pfähle gekettet. Die Maulkörbe wurden ihnen abgenommen, nachdem sie mit einer kurzen Kette um den Hals an den Pfahl gezurrt wurden.

Lekhamzaam stellte sich vorn an die Plattform und begann mit öliger Stimme die Vorzüge seiner beiden Warenstücke anzupreisen. Phera nutzte die Zeit, um sich einen allgemeinen Überblick über die Situation zu verschaffen. Die meisten Orks, die hier waren, standen eher reglos, mit gesenkten Köpfen da und schienen nicht viel Notiz vom Treiben ringsum zu nehmen. Aber andere schossen funkelnde Blicke auf die Sklavenhändler und die Menschen vor den Plattformen ab, knurrten, wenn sich ihnen potenzielle Käufer näherten und machten allgemein einen eher ungezähmten Eindruck. Doch sie bekamen sofort die Quittung für ihr Verkaufsschädigendes Verhalten. Unbarmherzig droschen die Männer mit den Peitschen auf die Orks ein, manchmal auch mit den Griffen, ungeachtet dessen, ob Blut spritzte. Manchmal half es, manchmal nicht. Einige würden wohl das Ende dieses Tages nicht mehr erleben, denn Phera hatte inzwischen mitbekommen, dass die Orks, welche sich als unzähmbar erwiesen erschossen wurden. Diese Verluste rechneten die Sklavenhändler bereits bei den Fangquoten mit ein.

Sie wurde aus ihren Beobachtungen gerissen, als sich ein Mann vor ihr aufbaute. Seine grauen Augen blickten kalt und seine Mundwinkel hingen herab. Er musterte Phera eingehend, dann auch Rasha, ehe er Lekhamzaam heranwinkte. Dieser wirkte plötzlich eher unterwürfig und kriecherisch, als er mit dem Mann sprach, den er Herrn Alzarra nannte. Der Mann kam zurück zu Phera und schob ihr einen Holzkeil in den Mund. Sie konnte mit dem Kopf nicht zurück, musste es zulassen, dass er ihre Zähne untersuchte. Doch das war noch nicht alles, denn nun schob er ihr Kleid hoch bis zum Hals. Er drückte ihre Brüste, zog sie an den Warzen nach oben, um sie dann fallen zu lassen. Es schien fast, als prüfe er ein Stück Obst auf seine Reife. Anschließend schob er seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine, dann spürte sie wie ein Finger in sie eindrang, sie kurz aber gründlich erforschte. Dabei verzog der Mann keine Mine, nicht einmal seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Abschließend gab er ihr einen kleinen Klaps auf den Po, ehe er sich an Lekhamzaam wandte, der ihm bereits eine Schüssel mit Wasser hinhielt, damit er seine Hände waschen konnte. Nachdem das erledigt war sprachen die beiden Männer miteinander und schließlich besiegelte ein kräftiger Händedruck einen abgeschlossenen Handel. Ein Beutel voller Münzen wechselte den Besitzer.

„Sie wird ein Geschenk für meinen Sohn, Taleph." erklärte der Mann dem Sklavenhändler grinsend. „Wird langsam Zeit, dass er mal anfängt sich um eine eigene Sklavenzucht zu kümmern. Und wenn sie ihm nicht gefällt, dann nehme ich sie für die Zucht. Die ist jung und kräftig und ich hab ein paar Kerle, mit denen sie was Feines zustande bringen dürfte. Schade, dass du keine Männer dabei hast." Der Sklavenhändler zuckte die Schultern. „War dieses Mal kein Männchen dabei und das dritte Weibchen hat nicht ins Schema gepasst. Wissend nickte der Käufer.

Inzwischen war Phera von dem Pfahl losgebunden worden und trug wieder ihren Maulkorb. Der Gehilfe von Lekhamzaam brachte sie zusammen mit einem anderen Mann zu einem Wagen, dessen Ladefläche von einer Plane überspannt war. Hier herauf brachte man sie nun und sie wurde dort erneut angekettet.

Lange saß sie nun in der staubigen Hitze, fragte sich, welches Schicksal sie wohl nun erwartete und was aus Rasha werden würde. Nun waren sie getrennt und der Mann hatte auch kein Interesse an ihrer Freundin gezeigt. Langsam verlor sie das Gefühl für die Zeit und nur die nachlassende Hitze sagte ihr, dass es auf den Abend zuging. Sie konnte hören, wie Karren und Wagen vorbeifuhren, Maultiere schrieen, Ochsen brüllten, Männer fluchten. Dazwischen hörte sie geknurrte Verwünschungen und Flüche in der dunklen Sprache von Mordor. Dann hörte sie, wie sich Schritte dem Wagen näherten, in welchem sie lag. Die Plane wurde beiseite geschoben und zwei weitere Orks wurden hereingebracht und angebunden. Phera musterte sie kurz, doch solange die Menschen noch dabei waren schwieg sie. Es war ein Pärchen, die Frau wirkte sehr erschöpft, sie atmete schwer und trug deutliche Zeichen schwerer Misshandlungen. Der Mann war groß, sicher fast zwei Schritt, sein langes Haar war ebenfalls im Nacken zusammengebunden. Er hatte eine lange Narbe auf der linken Wange, die auch seine linke Augenbraue spaltete. Das Auge auf der linken Seite war trüb, er war also auf einer Seite blind. Er wirkte sehr kräftig und strahlte eine große innere Ruhe aus.

Die Männer verschwanden und kurz darauf konnte Phera auch die Stimme des Mannes hören, der sie gekauft hat. Es gab einen kurzen Ruck und dann setzte sich der Wagen in Bewegung. Wieder fuhr sie einem ungewissen Ziel entgegen, dieses Mal allein, wenn man einmal von den ihr fremden Orks absah, die ihr Schicksal teilten. Noch einmal erneuerte sie innerlich ihren Schwur, dass sie nicht ruhen würde, bis sie einen Weg zur Flucht gefunden hatte und wieder in ihre Heimat zurückgekehrt war. Sie wünschte Rasha viel Glück auf ihrem weiteren Weg. Nicht lange danach forderten der Tag in der stickigen Enge des Wagens und das leichte Rumpeln der Räder ihren Tribut und sie fiel in einen leichten Schlaf.

**_---- Ja, wie wird es Phera ergehen? Welches Schicksal erwartet sie bei ihrem neuen Herrn? Ihr wollt es wissen, dann lasst es mich wissen… -----_**


	8. Pheras Schicksal

**_8. Pheras Schicksal_**

Rauch…sie konnte Rauch riechen. Mit diesem Gedanken erwachte sie aus ihrem unruhigen Schlummer. Das nächste, was ihr auffiel war, dass der Wagen stand. Es war dunkel und durch die Plane konnte sie das Knistern eines Lagerfeuers hören, dessen Rauchgeruch sie geweckt hatte. Sie rappelte sich schwerfällig auf, bis sie zum Sitzen kam und sah sich im Wagen um. Der große Ork saß ebenfalls aufrecht, sein Blick war wachsam und er schien keine Müdigkeit zu spüren. Die Frau lag auf der Seite, ihr Kopf ruhte auf seinem Schoß und er strich ihr mit den Krallen durchs Haar. Er bemerkte Pheras Blick und schaute auf, musterte sie lange, dann stieß er die Luft mit einem leisen Grollen aus, welches den mächtigen Brustkorb erbeben ließ. Seine Stimme war tief wie ein fernes Donnergrollen.

„Du redest im Schlaf…sie verstehen es nicht, keine Sorge, aber wenn du an Flucht denkst, dann stell es dir nicht zu leicht vor…ihre Hunde sind gut, sehr gut. Die finden dich…" Er machte eine kleine Pause, dann neigte er leicht den Kopf, sie immer noch intensiv betrachtend. „Ich bin Darok…das ist Sashra, meine Tochter…" Er strich der jungen Frau noch einmal über den Kopf und sie seufzte schwer im Schlaf. Phera war etwas überrascht, hatte sie nicht erwartet Vater und Tochter vor sich zu haben. Aber dass er von Flucht gesprochen hatte ließ sie aufmerksam werden. Hatte er es versucht? Stammte daher seine Augenverletzung? In ihrem Kopf begannen Fragen zu wirbeln, und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder richtig konzentrieren konnte. „Darok…" sie nickte leicht, als sie sich den Namen einprägte. „Ich bin Phera und ja, du hast Recht, ich denke an Flucht, ja, ich will fliehen, mehr als alles andere. Bitte sag mir, wenn du irgendetwas weißt, was mir helfen könnte. Welche Gefahren gibt es?" Der Uruk grollte wieder lang anhaltend, während er damit fortfuhr seiner Tochter die Haare zu entwirren. Schon meinte Phera, er würde ihr nicht antworten, da erhob er wieder die Stimme. „Gefahren? Du wirst den Tod finden…mit ziemlicher Sicherheit. Entweder schon beim Versuch, weil dich die Aufseher erwischen. Oder später, wenn sie die Hunde hinter dir herhetzen. Und wenn du das alles überlebst, dann wird dein Besitzer ein Exempel statuieren, wenn du wieder in seinen Besitz gebracht wurdest, um die anderen Sklaven abzuschrecken."

Phera nickte nur, irgendwie hatte sie keine andere Antwort erwartet. Doch all das würde sie nicht von ihrem Entschluss abbringen. Sie würde eher auf der Flucht sterben, oder schon beim Versuch dazu, als ein Leben in Sklaverei zu führen. Sie verfiel wieder in tiefes nachdenkliches Schweigen. Darok schloss die Augen und bald kündeten seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge davon, dass er eingeschlafen war. Sashra lag wie vorher schon da, den Kopf auf seinem Schoß gebettet und schlief ebenfalls. Während Phera noch darüber nachdachte, was diese Frau so apathisch sein ließ und warum sie noch kein Wort gesprochen hatte, übermannte auch sie der Schlaf und sie erwachte erst wieder, als der Wagen mit einem harten Ruck zum Stehen kam. Die Helligkeit um sie herum sagte ihr, dass es Tag war und sie konnte frisches Wasser riechen. Dieser Geruch war am stärksten, aber sie witterte auch Menschen, nicht nur die auf dem Wagen, hier gab es noch mehr. Und dann war da noch eine Witterung, schwach, kaum wahrnehmbar, aber ihr so vertraut, dass sie diese unter hunderten erkennen würde…Uruk-hai…hier gab es Orks. Phera schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich gab es hier Orks, was hatte sie denn erwartet? Sie waren anscheinend am Ziel ihrer Reise angekommen und nun wurde auch die Plane gelüftet und zwei Männer kamen auf den Wagen, die ihr allerdings fremd waren. Sie hatte Nagelpeitschen am Gürtel und wirkten grobschlächtig und verschlagen. Als erstes ergriffen sie Sashra, die zwar wach war, aber nach wie vor lag. Sie zerrten sie an den Beinen vom Wagen, so dass sie hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Darok knurrte leise, er spannte sich an und einen Moment lang wirkte es, als wolle er vom Wagen springen. Das wäre ihm wegen der Eisenketten schlecht bekommen und das schien er auch einzusehen und ließ sich wieder zurück sinken. Sein gesundes Auge funkelte allerdings gefährlich und seine riesigen Pranken ballten sich zu Fäusten, so dass sich die Krallen in die dicke Haut bohrten. Die Männer waren schnell und ihre Handgriffe geübt. Sie zogen die Plane vollständig ab und ehe Phera und Darok begriffen, was das sollte, hatten sie den großen Ork bereits an eine Strebe des Wagens angekettet und sie an eine andere. Sie schoben ihnen Maulkörbe über die Köpfe und verschnallten sie fest. Dann wurde zuerst Pheras Kette gelöst und die Männer zerrten sie seitlich vom Wagen herunter. Im letzten Moment schaffte sie es ihre Beine zu strecken. So verhinderte sie hart auf den Boden zu prallen und Sashras Schicksal zu teilen. Die beiden Kerle übergaben sie dann an zwei weitere Männer, die wartend dastanden. Sie konnte einen gepflasterten Weg erkennen, der durch ein Tor führte, hinter dem ein großes Gebäude stand welches hell in der Sonne leuchtete. Gepflegte Hecken säumten den Weg und kleine Beete mit Blumen lagen an der langen Mauer, welche mit roten Ziegeln gedeckt war.

Hinter sich konnte sie das verhaltenen Knurren von Darok hören, welches anschwoll, als die Männer versuchten ihn vom Wagen zu schaffen. Ein Schmerzenslaut ertönte, gefolgt von einem derben Fluch, dann hörte sie das scharfe Zischen der Peitsche, Der Aufprall der mit Nägeln gespickten Lederstreifen zog keinen Schrei nach sich, nicht mal ein leises Knurren. Phera lächelte grimmig unter dem Maulkorb, während die Männer sie weiter mit sich zogen, an Darok würden sie schwer zu knabbern haben, soviel stand fest. Sie hatte keine lange Zeit sich umzusehen, denn sie wurde immer weiter geschoben und gezerrt, durch das Tor hindurch, einen kiesbestreuten Weg entlang und dann durch eine große dunkle Holztür. Im Haus war es angenehm kühl, nach der staubigen Hitze des Wagens. Weiter ging es durch einen dunklen Raum, durch eine weitere Tür in ein helles Zimmer. Der Unterschied der Lichtverhältnisse ließ Phera die Augen zusammenkneifen. Erst nach einem langen Moment konnte sie sich umsehen. Als erstes erblickte sie den Mann, der sie gekauft hatte. Er saß in einem hohen Ledersessel, eine Nagelpeitsche auf den Knien, und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Neben dem Sessel stand ein weiterer Mann, ein viel jüngerer, welcher eine leichte Ähnlichkeit mit dem Ersten hatte. Der Mann im Sessel erhob sich langsam und trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Dann warf er einen Blick über die Schulter zurück, zu dem jüngeren Mann. „Und da ist sie auch schon. Also Taleph, dies hier ist deine erste Sklavin. Ich mache sie dir zum Geschenk. Es wird Zeit, dass du deine Männlichkeit erforschst und dich weiterbildest, ehe du dir eine Frau nimmst." Er nickt gefällig, während der Angesprochene leicht das Gesicht verzog. Ihm schien dieses Gespräch offensichtlich lästig, aber er leistete keinen Widerspruch. Der ältere Mann fuhr fort. „Also, du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Nimm sie mit dir, ich vertraue dir, dass du weißt, wie du mit ihr zu verfahren hast." Er wandte sich wieder Phera zu, musterte sie noch einmal abschätzend und nickte dann mit spöttischem Lächeln. Die Orkfrau hatte die ganze Zeit den Kopf erhoben gehabt und erwiderte nun stolz seinen Blick. Er lachte nur leise und ging dann zurück zum Sessel, aber ehe er sich wieder setzte, tätschelte er seinem Sohn die Schulter.

„Nun geh mein Junge, probier dein neues Spielzeug aus. Viel Spaß!"

Taleph nickte nur knapp und trat dann mit raschen Schritten zu Phera, ließ sich die Führkette geben und deutete ihr mit einem leichtem Ruck ihm zu folgen. Sie beschloss sich zunächst einmal zu fügen und drehte sich zu dem jungen Mann um, der auf eine Tür deutete, welche wohl in ein anderes Zimmer führte. Sie sollte also voraus gehen, was sie dann auch tat. Die Tür ließ sich nach außen öffnen und führte einen breiten Gang entlang, von welchem etwa ein Dutzend Türen rechts und links abgingen. Der Flur selber war mit dicken Teppichen ausgelegt, an den Wänden hingen Bilder verschiedener Personen und kleine Kristallleuchter erhellten den fensterlosen Gang. Da sie keine neue Anweisung erhielt, steuerte Phera einfach weiter auf die Tür am Ende des Flures an. Dies schien der richtige Weg zu sein, denn sie durfte auch diese Tür öffnen, die wiederum nach außen schwang.

Sonnenlicht fiel auf ihr Gesicht und blendete sie für einen Moment, so dass sie die Augen schließen musste. Doch sie blieb nicht stehen, setzte vorsichtig weiter einen Fuß vor den anderen, ehe sie dann langsam die Augen wieder öffnete. Ein Innenhof, lichtdurchflutet und mit hellem Kies bestreut. Blumen blühten hier an halbrunden Mauern, es gab Holzbänke mit Kissen, die zum Verweilen einluden, und in der Mitte ein Springbrunnen, dessen Wasser sich in glitzernden Kaskaden in der Luft brach. Aber Phera hatte nicht viel Zeit sich umzublicken, denn der Mann zog leicht an der Kette, deutete ihr an, dass sie nach rechts weiter gehen sollte.

Hier gab es eine große Doppelflügeltür, ebenfalls aus dunklem Holz, auf die sie nun zuschritt.

Durch diese Tür ging es weiter hindurch. Sie kamen in einen kurzen hell getünchten Gang, der ansonsten schmucklos war, bis auf zwei schlichte Öllampen aus Messing. Am Ende dieses Ganges ging eine Tür weiter geradeaus und eine nach rechts ab. Phera spürte den Ruck an der Kette, auch wenn er mit wenig Nachdruck kam. Sie blieb stehen, während der Mann nun an ihr vorbei schritt. Er hatte keine Angst, das konnte sie riechen und es wunderte sie. Sie beobachtete, wie Taleph einen Schlüssel aus einer Tasche zog und dann die Tür aufschloss. Er blieb stehen und deutete ihr, in das Zimmer zu treten, was sie auch unverzüglich tat. Dieses Zimmer war ein Privatgemach, das war deutlich zu merken. Alles hier roch nach dem Mann und die Möbel deuteten darauf hin, dass er hier wohnte und schlief. Taleph ging an ihr vorbei, nachdem er die Tür wieder verschlossen hatte, sie folgte ihm im Abstand der Kette. Diese ließ er jedoch plötzlich zu Boden fallen und setzte sich in einen Sessel.

„Setz dich, bleib stehen, was du willst, es ist mir egal…" sagte er leise. Phera glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen, doch der Mann betrachtete sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln und wiederholte seine Worte. „Ich meine es so, wenn du dich setzen magst, dann tu es, wenn nicht, dann bleib stehen…ich habe nicht nach einer Sklavin verlangt, ich will kein Spielzeug, ich will mit diesem ganzen Zeug nichts zu tun haben…" Er klang verbittert und zornig. Phera schüttelte leicht den Kopf, es war einfach zu schwer zu glauben, dass er das wirklich gesagt hatte. Unschlüssig blieb sie stehen, schaute ihn einfach weiter an. Er seufzte schwer. „Du verstehst es nicht, nicht wahr? Also, dann erkläre ich es dir. Ich verabscheue die Sklaverei, ich will damit nichts zu tun haben, und ich will auch keine eigenen Sklaven haben. Ich will weg aus diesem Land, sobald ich die Möglichkeit dazu habe. Bislang konnte ich mich gut drücken, aber nun hat sich mein Vater in den Kopf gesetzt, mir eine Sklavin zu schenken, eine Frau, die mir zu Willen sein soll, damit ich mich ausprobieren kann, wie er das nennt. Aber ich will das nicht, ich brauche das nicht. Wenn ich Erfahrungen mit Frauen sammeln möchte, dann suche ich mir eine und mache ihr den Hof… Also, nun weißt du, warum ich so reagiere. Ich betrachte dich nicht als mein Eigentum, also kannst du tun was du willst, leider nur in diesem Raum, denn ansonsten würde mein Vater es als Ungehorsam erachten und dich bestrafen."

Phera schwieg eine Weile, dann fragte sie mit leiser Stimme. „Warum sagst du deinem Vater nicht, dass du keine Sklavin willst, dann schickt er mich vielleicht wieder weg…"

Taleph lachte freudlos. „Ja, er schickt dich auf die Plantage…oder gibt dich an einen seiner Freunde weiter, die dich dann ins Hurenhaus stecken, wo perverse Männer ihre Lüste an dir befriedigen…du scheinst noch recht jung und von daher sehe ich das Zweite Schicksal als deines an…und das will ich noch weniger, als eine Sklavin, Hier kann ich zumindest in gewissem Rahmen dafür sorgen, dass es dir gut geht…"

Phera schauderte bei seinen Erklärungen, wie ihre Zukunft aussehen könnte, doch als er davon sprach, dass er dafür sorgen wollte, dass es ihr gut ginge runzelte sie wieder die Stirn.

„Wie willst du denn deinen Vater täuschen? Wird er nicht merken, dass du mich eigentlich gar nicht haben willst…?"

Taleph schüttelte den Kopf und winkte sie näher heran. Sie trat zu ihm und er legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern, drückte sie herunter, so dass sie vor ihm hockte. Dann begann er in leisem verschwörerischem Ton mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Das wird nicht passieren, wenn wir zusammenhalten. Also hör gut zu, dies ist mein Plan."

Sie sprachen lange leise miteinander und in Phera begann die Hoffnung zu keimen, dass ihr Los hier erträglich sein würde, bis zu jenem Tag, an dem sie fliehen konnte…


End file.
